ReUniversed
by Split Lifeforce
Summary: Miranda and Emily, loyal TransFans and friends, til' the very end. But can they get a handle on things when the Decepticons and Autobots show up in their universe, and they are torn between each other and the faction they support most? And there could be a new enemy just around the corner, waiting to tear both factions to shreds when the time is right. Adventure/Humor/Romance
1. Welcome to Warman

**Mi-chan: This is something me and Elektra have been writing for awhile, so, if it seems a little boring in the beginning, don't let that deceive you, it gets better :)**

**Warning: This story is rated M for a reason, future chapters will be more intense with some scenarios. **

* * *

Chapter One:

Welcome to Warman

Finally, the day had come.

She, Miranda, was getting to meet her long time friend, Emily.

They had been friends for at least 5 years, and though the their friendship had been long-distance, they were always there for each other in spirit and through yahoo messenger. No matter what happened, even the chaos in and of their day-to-day lives could do nothing to hinder their friendship.

Miranda was living on her own now, out of the house, and 19 years old. Driving, having a job of her own, and doing photography and artwork for people who had the money to pay her. She did her artwork as a hobby as well, but the thing she enjoyed most, was spending time with her friends, and drawing and roleplaying Transformers characters.

Emily herself was still in High School, 17 years old, younger than Miranda, but she could fool anyone into thinking she was Miranda's age just by her maturity level alone. She was driving and had a job of her own as well, working at a gas station in walking-distance to where she lived.

Miranda and Emily were very fond of Transformers, and both knew the characters in and out, backwards, and sideways. While Miranda was a Decepticon at heart, and Emily an Autobot, they got along anyway, and they only wished they could be with each other physically to enjoy the Transformers universe together.

Well finally, FINALLY the day had come. Miranda had gained enough money to venture to Emily's country, Canada. Miranda was from the United States of America, and she had always wanted to visit Canada someday anyway. But, Emily living there gave her even more of an insentive to visit the country.

Miranda was now in a taxi that was in Emily's neighborhood. She had ventured a long way, but now, she was in Warman, so close to Emily's house. She finally had the taxi driver stop when she spotted Emily's house, and got out, getting all of her bags out of the taxi and putting them on the sidewalk. She payed the taxi driver before the taxi drove off.

Miranda sighed slightly with a smile as she began to walk up to Emily's house door, struggling to hold her bags as she reached for the doorbell.

The door was suddenly thrown open, Emily standing there in the doorway with a wide grin on her face "Mi-chan~!" Emily said happily as she held out her arms, expecting a hug.

Miranda blushed slightly out of being a bit shy, while Emily was her best friend, she knew she was going to a bit shy for a moment when they woud first meet up, simply because it was all so new to see her in person.

"I would give you a hug... but uhm..." a bag suddenly fell onto the ground roughly, causing Miranda's demeanor to change with a slightly annoyed scowl "Crap..."

Emily laughed and crouched down, grabbing the bag from the ground before grabbing some bags from Miranda's grasp "Come on in~" she said moving out of Miranda's way letting her inside before shutting the door behind her, and leading her through the hallway.

When they both got to the living room, Miranda let go of her bags, leaving them to fall on the floor a bit roughly. She smiled in satisfaction "There~" Miranda said before she hugged Emily with wide smile.

Emily hugged her in return with a grin "It's awesome to finally meet you in real life."

"It's awesome to hug you in real life." Miranda replied, blushing slightly before pulling out ofthe hug "So, where's everyone else?"

Emily chuckled "Work. And my Bro finally moved out. I'm home alone for the longest of times during the summer." she grinned "Come on, lets get your stuff to my flat downstairs." Emily said picking up some of Miranda's luggage and leading her out of the living room.

"Your flat? Is that what Canadian's call it these days?" Miranda chuckled before picking up some of her bags and following after Emily.

Emily grinned "The basement is pretty much mine. My Bro moved out, so my parents expanded their Master Suite. So, I laid claim to the basement." she said before she walked down the stairs, kicking the door open to the basement room and setting her bags down, Miranda doing the same and putting her bags down.

"I hope you've got LOTS of candy or Ice Cream~ 'Cuz we're gonna need it with the movie marathon we'll have~" Miranda said with a smirk. "And I must say, this space is pretty impressive."

Emily smirked and shut the door to the basement behind her "Having a job does WONDERS for tricking out your space~."

The basement was fairly large. It had a large living area with a large entertainment center, couch, and recliner. Between the living area part of the basement and Emily's bedroom part of it, was a work area with a large desk that held her desktop, and her laptop in standyby on its charger off to the side. Between the recliner and the couches was a miniture fridge/freezer combo.

Emily walked over and opened the fridge to reveal a huges stash of candy, pop, and loads of icecream in the freezer part of the fridge.

"Lots of derp I foresee in our future~." Miranda said grinning widely.

"It's why I'm glad this is MY space. Well, except for the laundry room." Emily said gesturing to the door near where her bedroom space was.

"Ew... Kinda glad that ISN'T yours..." Miranda said seeing some of her parents' dirty laundry through the slightly open laundry room door.

Emily cackled slightly and shut the door to the laundry room "The door shuts for a reason Mi..." she said before she sprawled out on the couch "So, what do you wanna do first? Show you around the city? Go for a swim in the pool? I have to go to work in a couple of days, so we've got a lot of stuff to be done before then!"

Miranda shrugged "It's whatever you wanna do first. It's your territory. And honestly, I can't really decide anyways." she said smiling a bit sheepishly with a slight chuckle "Although, I will say I don't really feel up to swimming."

"I say we go for a drive." Emily replied as she stood up "I'll show you around the city and we can just have some fun~." she said as walked over to her bedroom and picked up her keys, as well as a couple of other things.

Miranda smiled "Sounds good to me~."

Emily grinned and ushered her up from the basement, and then out the door, locking the house behind her. She headed over to her white '89 Mustang parked on the driveway, both of them getting in the car before they went on their way.

Before long, they were in Saskatoon, driving around aimlessly, hanging out at the mall, and just all around having a good time spending time together.

Miranda and Emily were at a café area of the mall sitting at a table, Emily drinking her a latte, and Mi sipping her smoothie.

Miranda boredly looked over her shoulder, but soon perked up slightly when she spotted a certain gentlemen sitting down at a booth. He had jet black hair, red eyes, and a fairly decent build, slightly muscular, but not too overpowerfully so.

Mi leaned back slightly over toward Emily and whispered "Hey, check out that hunk over at the table behind us~" she said, trying to act casual as she sipped her smoothie again.

Emily sipped her latte, glancing at at the gentlemen, and then smirking at Mi "Not bad~." she murmured back.

"Not BAD? He is totally-" she mouthed the word 'Hot'.

"Eh, not really my type." Emily chuckled slightly with a shrug.

"Hey... He's pretty cute too~." Miranda says gesturing to a guy with jet black hair, his hair slightly spikey, but straightened when on the sides and going down to his shoulders, but just barely touching them. He had sky blue eyes.

He stared in a certain direction before shifting his glance at Emily and Miranda, turning his back to them slightly when he noticed the two were watching him.

Miranda quickly looked away "He noticed me watching..." she said softly to Emily with a blush "Probably thinks I'm a stalker..." she mumbled, a bit embarrassed.

Emily laughed "How does he know you were looking at him directly?" she questioned, amused by Mi's reaction "Though, you're right, he is cute~."

Miranda finished her smoothie "Well, I'm finished. Soo... What now?"

Emily downed the rest of her latte as she looked at her watch, hissing slightly when she realized how hot it was when she was finished "Ack, hot..!" she let out a slow sigh before she sat up and shrugged "I dunno... Back to my place for a TF marathon til' the wee hours of the morning?"

Miranda smiled "Sure~ I could go for that~. And some candy~."

"And Ice-Cream, and Pop, and Chips, and Chocolate, and Cake, and Brownies, and Cookies... I could go on." Emily laughed before standing up and picking up her bags of things she had bought.

Miranda stretched and followed Emily out to her car "You're gonna make me have a sweets hangover..."

Emily got out her keys and unlocked her car "Hey! I got my stash loaded up in time for when you got here. We're too young for REAL hangovers, so sugar is the best replacement~!" she cackled slightly before she got in the car with Mi and headed back toward the house.

Miranda leaned back in her seat "Did I mention that I love you more than anyone else on this planet?" she chuckled.

Emily snickered, focused on the road as she drove "Once or twice~."

Mi soon looked out the window as the two listened to some Linkin Park music, looking to the rear-view, and spotting something familar, smiling widely "No way... Sweet! It's a Barricade car!"

Emily glanced out one of her mirrors and spotted it, smiling widely "A Saleen S281 Police Car! OMP! This just made today EVEN BETTER!" she said excitedly.

"I still don't understand your Caranese... But I'll translate that as a good thing." Miranda chuckled.

Emily pulled to a stop at a red traffic light, grinning "Extrememly so. Saleen's are rare as HELL. Especially here in Canada~. Let alone in a prairie province like Sasketchewan."

Mi squinted slightly, seeing a slight outline, but only for a moment, of the same guy she saw sitting at the table behind them from the mall. This caused her to sweatdrop slightly _"It's only your imagination... Just calm down."_ she thought before looking straight ahead of her and shrugging off what she saw.

Emily pulled away from the line when the traffic light turned green, quickly getting up to the speed limit as the two headed out of the city and out onto the highway toward Warman.

When the girls got home and back to the basement area, Miranda leaned back on the couch while Emily sprawled out on the recliner, music played in the background softly.

"This is going to sound crazy... But I could of SWORN one of the hot guys we saw from the mall was driving that Barricade car..." Miranda said with some Strawberry Pocky sticks hanging out of her mouth.

"That's weird... I wouldn't be TOO shocked if it was... But, the fact that we saw him at the mall, and it could be the same guy, driving behind us... That's just... kinda creepy..." Emily replied, seemingly looking like she was trying to supress a shudder.

"I know right? ...Maybe I'm just paranoid, or, I dunno..." she sighed slighty before looking to Emily "So, we gonna watch that movie?"

"Of course~!" Emily smiled before she got up out of her recliner and getting her blu-ray player hooked up, getting the surround sound working properly before she popped the Transformers movie disc in, ignoring the sounds of her parents in the living room upstairs.

Miranda took the remote and paused the movie just as it began to play and looked to Emily curiously "Your parents home or something?"

She stood up "Yeah, must've just gotten home." she looked to Mi " Want me to introduce you?"

Miranda got up from the couch "Please."

Emily nodded, walking over to the door and walking up the stairs with Miranda "Hey Mom, hey Dad." she greeted when they entered the living room.

Emily's Dad smiled at her, sitting on the couch "Hey Sweetpea. I take it this is the Miranda you've told us about?"

Emily nodded "Yeah, this is Miranda. She arrived from her plane earlier today."

Emily's Mom walked out of their Master Suite "Hey." she greeted Emily before she looked to Miranda with a slight smile "Hello, I'm Emily's Mom, Darcia, and that's her Dad, Handy Manny."

Emily facepalmed at her Mom's nickname for her Dad, Manny standing up and walking over to Miranda to properly greet her.

Miranda held out her hands to shake with them "It's very nice to meet you both. Emily is a wonderful friend. It must come from having such wonderful parents." she said with a friendly smile.

Darcia chuckled slightly "Polite, I must say. Thank you, welcome to our home. And welcome to Canada as well." she said shaking Mi's hand politely.

"Em was the second try. I'd expect her to turn out better than her drama queen, tempermental brother." he smirked shaking Mi's hand as well.

"DAAAAD!" Emily whined, blushing slightly.

"Thanks, it's good to be here." she said, shaking both of their hands before releasing them with a slight laugh "Well, she sure is a fine piece of work I must say." Mi said half-jokingly in return to Manny's remark.

Darcia smiled "Well, don't let us being home interrupt your fun." she turned to Emily "I'm glad you came up to introduce us, Emily."

"Yeah, yeah." she said before turning to Miranda "Let's get back to our movie, shall we Mi?" Emily said before glaring at her dad with a look of 'I'll get you back for that later'.

"Sure~." Miranda replied before walking back downstairs with Emily.

When she sat down on the couch, she turned to Emily "Okay... Your Dad is a card." she chuckled with a grin.

Emily sat down on the recliner once again "A card and a smartass. Trust me. You haven't seen him over at the yard with the cards over there." she shuddered slightly, chuckling slightly as she pressed play on the remote, getting back to the movie.

Miranda laughed and leaned back more into the couch, enjoying Emily's company as well as the movie.

*****Later that Night*****

Miranda was fast asleep on the couch while Emily was in her bedroom area, out cold.

The Saleen S281 Police Car gently rolled up in front of the house, the mech inwardly smirking when he spotted the car he had been following earlier, ever so quietly parking near the car and turning his headlights off so he didn't attract attention. He used his internal scanners and scanned the house, quickly discovering that everyone inside the house was asleep.

"Good..." he murmured to himself before he activated his holoform, and headed up to the house.

His holoform crouched at the window at the side of the house that led into the basement, where his target resided. He shattered the window as quietly as possible before he slipped inside silently, a cloth with chloroform prepared in his hand.

He noticed the other female was asleep in the bedroom area that was seperated by a few decorative dividers that diveded the room up more between the bedroom and the living room.

He dodged candy wrappers and pop bottles as he approached his target, soon standing beside her and covering her mouth with the anaesthetic to make sure she stayed asleep.

Miranda woke up with a slight jolt, but only for a moment, seeing a shadowed figure. Her eyes widened before they drooped tiredly, slowly going back into the darkness of sleep.

When he was sure there was enough chloroform in her system, he grabbed her and put her over his shoulder, climbing back out through the window, placing the girl into his alt-mode, and then discreetly racing off.

:: Barricade to Lord Megatron. I have the female. :: Barricade said through his comlink.

:: Well done Barricade. Bring her to me immediately. :: Megatron ordered on his end of the comlinnk.

Barricade sped out of the small town, and off to where Megatron was, Miranda lying unconscious in the back seat.

Emily had heard the shattering of the window minamally in her sleep, just rolling over and falling asleep again. But when she rolled over again in her sleep, she effectively fell out of bed and hit the ground face first.

She woke up fully and swore "Damn that hurt..." she said pushing herself off the floor and sitting up.

Emily shivered, feeling a breeze for some reason. She got up and walked out of her bedroom to see a broken window, and Miranda gone.

"Oh no..." she said in a dread-filled tone before racing upstairs to wake up her parents, and call the cops.

* * *

**Feel free to Critique, but please, do not flame, lets all play nice and get along, kay :) ?**


	2. Too Much

**Mi-chan: Again, this chapter is a bit lax, but things start to get more interesting in the next chapter, that's a promise :)**

**Warning:**** This story is rated M for a reason, future chapters will be more intense with some scenarios.**

* * *

Chapter Two:

Too Much

Before long, Barricade reached where Megatron was, a vast farmland of some sort. He removed the female from his alt-mode with his holoform before transformed, his holoform disintegrating He picked up the female and approached Megatron, holding out the hand with the female in it, to his leader.

"The female, my Lord." said Barricade as he placed the female into Megatron's open hand.

"Good. Now we must wait until she awakens... To find out how she brought us here." Megatron said looking over the human in his grasp.

"It will be some time my Lord, the chloroform will need to work itself out of her system." Barricade informed him.

"You will watch over her until she awakens then." he said handing the human back to Barricade "Awaken me when she does." he ordered.

Barricade nodded his head in acknowledgement "Yes sir."

Megatron moved over to the Quonset of the old farmyard, going inside of it to recharge.

Barricade transformed back to his alt, Miranda landing in his backseat smoothly when he transformed, retreating to the garage of the farmhouse that was nearby as well.

He patiently waited for the female to awaken.

*****Later*****

Miranda stirred slightly before groggily waking up, holding her head slightly as she sat up. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, stretching slightly. Though, panic and fear began to set in when she realized she was inside of a car, looking outside and seeing nothing but the inside of a garage of some sort. Noticing some of the gadgets and features of the inside of the car, she began to realize she was in a cop car.

She began to shake slightly, and hugged herself slightly _"W-Why am I in a police car? Did... Emily's family do something wrong and I was taken into custody? Did... Did I do something wrong?"_ she mentally wondered before she realized something else and began to shake a bit more _"Oh no... I hope this isn't some sort of kidnapping..."_

Barricade noticed when she was starting to stirr, and when she was fully awake and aware, he activated his holoform and opened the Miranda's passenger door outside of the car suddenly, startling Miranda a bit.

"Get out." he ordered, his red eyes shining in the darkness around them.

Miranda shakily obeyed and got out of the cop car, closing the door gently in fear of getting the man angry if she was too rough on his vehicle.

Barricade shoved her forward and walked her out of the garage before his alt drove forward and out of the garage.

His holoform crackled and disappeared, transforming and scooping up the female without warning.

Miranda gasped slightly when his holoform disappeared and he transformed, letting out a slight yelp when he scooped her up and began to walk toward the Quonset.

"Lord Megatron, the female is awake." he said as he opened the door to the large Quonset.

Miranda was shocked beyond all recognition, her head spinning. Not only was Barricade here, but Megatron was as well?!

Megatron's blood red optics lit up the darkness as he stood, walking over to them, Barricade backing up slightly as Megatron exited the Quonset and stood before them.

"Good." Megatron said before he picked the female up, out of Barricade's hand, and holding her by her shirt at optic level "Tell me, female, do you know who we are?"

Miranda looked to him, scared out of her wits, but also, mentally intrigued...

"Y-Yes... You're Megatron... Leader ..of...the Decepticons... And... Barricade...is right there..." she said, choking slightly from Megatron holding her by the shirt.

Megatron noticed she was choking and moved his hand under her for her to sit on his hand, letting go of her shirt, Miranda coughing and and breathing in and out a bit heavily for a moment.

"So, you do know who we are." he observed a bit curiously "What I want to know, is how you brought us here." Megatron told her.

She rubbed her neck slightly, coughing slightly before she answered him, clearing her throat slightly, looking up at him "Well... To be honest, Megatron sir... I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Do not lie to me female." he growled "It was you who brought us here. And you had better tell me all you know about this... NOW." he ordered sternly.

She began to shake slightly "But I... I'm telling you the utmost truth Lord Megatron... Otherwise, I would tell you..." she looked up into his optics the best she could "I promise you... I don't know anything..." she said in the most sincere tone she could muster up.

Megatron growled angrily "You're the one who brought us here, yet it is clear you know nothing... This is a problem..." he said before handing the female back to Barricade, glaring out upon the horizon.

Barricade took the female from him "Lord Megatron... If this female doesn't know anything, maybe her other female companion does."

Megatron smirked at Barricade slightly "Possibly..."

"Wait!" she said as she stood up more in Barricade's hand, looking to Megatron desperately "Emily would be just as clueless as I am! And... How exactly did you get here anyway? Interdimensional travel..? Or maybe you just woke up here?" she sighed slightly before continuing "And... How do you know that I was the one who brought you here? I mean... I don't know how myself... but... maybe I did somehow..."

Megatron looked to the female "Have you ever noticed most recently of how few humans know of us like you do? Barricade came upon your conversations about us and the Autobots." he said, spitting the word 'Autobots' in disdain. "And I KNOW it was you who brought us here... It is instinct. And my instincts are never wrong."

"What...do you mean by that? There are plenty of other TransFans on Earth... And..." Miranda blushed slightly "What KIND of conversations?"

Megatron gave a sexy smirk "Your conversations with Elektra_Con. And what you would call your 'Role-Plays'..."

She blushed fairly deeply and glanced to the side slightly _"Oh great... He read them! There goes my first impression with him... Down the toilet... Wait a go Miranda..." _she mentally scolded herself.

He chuckled evilly "It's quite a sight to see such a fan of myself and my Decepticons." Megatron looked directly into her eyes "I am impressed by your loyalty..."

Miranda looked to him, shocked, blushing deeply _"He might just saying that to be nice... He likes the attention... Don't get your hopes up too high..."_ mentally, she sighed dreamily _"DAMN his smile is sexy though~."_

Megatron became serious once again before addressing his loyal servant "Barricade, I want you to watch this other female, see if she knows anything pertaining to our situation. This female will stay with me..." he said as he picked Miranda up and placed her in his free servo.

"Yes my Lord, understood." he said before he transformed into his alt-mode and raced off to spy on the other female to see if she knew anything of value.

Megatron looked to the female "What is your designation, human?"

"Miranda..." she said with a blush still on her face, looking away shyly.

Megatron walked over to the farmhouse, placing her on the porch and breaking locked door open "I suggest you get comfortable Miranda, you will be here for some time." he told her before he turned away and headed back to the Quonset to continue his recharge.

Miranda sighed slightly as she walked into the house and closed the door behind her, not feeling the least bit comfortable there. Sighing once again, she walked out of the farmhouse and walked over to the shed, soon falling asleep there in a bail of hay instead. She tried to get some rest, but was unable too.

_"Well... You were right... He doesn't like you like that... Not at first glance at least. Doubt I'll ever have a chance with him though..." _She thought as she turned over in the hay, trying to get comfortable, closing her eyes.

**x-/-x-/-x-/-x**

Barricade was just down the block from Emily's home, watching.

He watched as all the cops left, and the family headed inside the house.

And it was a while after that he watched Emily leave her house and walk off to the nearby gas station where she worked.

Emily could barely concentrate on work, the thoughts of the possibilities of where Miranda could be worried her too much. She boredly did stock in the cooler and pumped people's gas for them. She failed to notice Barricade's alt parked across the parking lot, watching.

A familar GMC Topkick C4500 pulled into Emily's work station. He soon stepped out from his car, waiting until she was done with work or at least noticed him. He wouldn't let the Decepticons slip past him this time...

Emily walked over to where the stranger was parked at one of the gas pumps "What can I get for you, sir?" she asked the man politely.

The man looked to her, it was the same gentlemen with the sky blue eyes and jet black hair from the mall "Emily Desa. Don't be alarmed... I need your help, and answers..." his voice rough, but with an edge to it.

Emily took a step back in slight shock. She knew that voice... She had just watched the movies last night!

_"Wait... That is NOT possible..." _She mentally told herself when she recognized the vehicle mode as well. _"That voice... The Vehicle model of a GMC Topkick C4500..."_

Barricade growled mentally _"Slag... The Weapon's Specialist is still here..."_

"...Ironhide?" she said before blinking rapidly at him, getting a little light-headed. If this was him, she was surely going to faint...

Ironhide's holoform reached for her and gently held her steady so she wouldn't faint "Whoa there... don't faint on me. Easy..." he said gently.

In response, Emily only turned out of his grasp and headed back inside "This is some really weird joke. I'm being punk'd aren't I?" she scoffed disbelievingly.

He stopped her, grabbing her shoulder firmly, yet still gentle "Wait, please. This is no joke, I assure you... We need your help Emily..."

Emily jerked away and walked out of his hold, continuing to walk inside, Ironhide following after her "Explain to me how this isn't a joke, whoever you actually are. My best friend was kidnapped from my house this morning. I'm NOT IN THE MOOD for JOKES! I just watched the movies about the Cybertronians, and now you're REAL? What about that doesn't scream 'JOKE'?" she said in disdain as she began to walk to the back of the store.

"I know about the kidnapping. That's one of the reasons I'm here...to keep you safe from the Decepticons." he said in a low tone so no one else around them could hear "The Decepticons kidnapped Miranda... We don't want the same to happen to you, and we need answers just as much as you do." he explained.

Emily walked into the back room where they wouldn't be overheard and shut the door behind them "WHY would the Decepticons be after us in the FIRST place? There are thousands of other TransFans out there... WHY US?!"

"I... I don't know... Whatever brought us here..." he sighed slightly "You both were flashed within our minds... Information about what your names were, where you two lived... it all came to us when we found ourselves here. You two must have done something to bring us here... We would like to know why and how." Ironhide told her with a serious look.

Emily sat down on a stack of twenty-four packs of MGD, holding her head in her hands "We didn't do ANYTHING! We're just regular TransFans!" she sighed slightly "Primus... Like I didn't need any more stress today..."

Ironhide sat down next to her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder "Calm down..." he said soothingly.

Emily gripped her hair tightly, ready to pull it out from the stress "That means that guy at the mall you were watching was a Decepticon... and when we saw that Saleen S281 Police car... It was actually Barricade... he must of broke into my house and kidnapped Miranda... What I don't get... is why he didn't take us both at the same time..." she looked to him, confused, stressed, worried, and a little angry.

"I don't know... But my best guess, is that you're more Autobot than you are a Decepticon... We've done some research on you and Miranda..." he stated.

"You have NO IDEA how creepy that just sounded... If I didn't know who you were right now, I swear I would've run for the cops screaming..." she deadpanned "But yeah, I am more an Autobot fangirl than a Decepticon one..."

He sweatdropped "Trust me, I am not trying to sound...creepy. And that's...good to know...I suppose."

Emily sighed heavily "Don't worry, I understand... This is new..." she stood up when a buzzer sounded in the back room, telling her there was someone wanting to use the gasoline at a pump "Well, we'll have to continue this conversation AFTER work..." she opened the door and headed out of the back room.

"I'll be waiting outside. I'll escort you home when your work is done." Ironhide said before his holoform disappeared and reappeared in his Topkick alt.

Emily sighed heavily and nodded, soon jogging over to the person that wanted the gasoline and getting back to work, but at the same time, not concentrating all that much.

She kept glancing at where Ironhide was parked.

This was too much...

* * *

**Feel free to Critique, but please, do not flame, lets all play nice and get along, kay :) ?**


	3. Curiosity

**Mi-chan: I know this chapter is probably a little shorter than the others, and the chapters seem to be shrinking a bit, but I'm going to try and put more words into the next chapter as much as possible.**** Things get sort of interesting in this chapter, but bleh, things seem to be lax again. I know I promised things would be less laxed, but I didn't realize how much lax time there was :( . So, hopefully you enjoy some of the little humorous moments that this chapter offers ^^; ...**

******Warning: This story is rated M for a reason, future chapters will be more intense with some scenarios.**

* * *

Chapter Three:

Curiosity

Miranda cautiously walked up to the Quonset, peeking inside and seeing him in recharge. She wasn't sure if he had been dozing the whole time or actually recharging. So, she eventually, quietly walked over to him and sat in front of him, waiting until he woke up. She really didn't know what else to do at this point.

She mentally smiled _"He looks kinda cute when he's asleep~."_

Megatron's optics suddenly flashed online, startling Miranda slightly.

"What do you want, human?"

"I uh...just thought you might want some company... And... I really don't know what else to do." she sighed softly "And I'm not stupid enough to try and run away...you guys would just catch me anyways." she admitted quietly with a slight blush.

Megatron shifted and sat up more, raising an optical ridge "A human with common sense... A first..." he commented in a quieter tone before speaking up at his normal tone "Do what you wish, just so long as you do not leave this yard."

:: Barricade to Lord Megatron. :: sounded Megatron's comlink suddenly.

:: What is it Barricade? :: he replied though his comlink.

Barricade had left the vicinity of the gas station since the Autobot's Weapons Specialist arrived on the scene, and didn't appear to be leaving gas station anytime soon.

:: The Autobot Weapons Specialist is guarding the other female. And from what I overheard, she knows nothing more than the other female. :: Barricade stated through the comlink.

Megatron growled slightly :: Then get back here, Barricade. The other female is useless to us if she knows nothing. ::

:: Affirmative. Barricade out. :: he said before he hung up his end of the comlink frequency.

Miranda had overheard the conversation, and mentally gulped in dread.

"Then... What about me...?" she asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer.

"You will stay where you are. Now that I have confirmation that the Autobots are here, you are my hostage. Even though you consciously do not know anything about how we came to be here, you may know something about it subconsciously. And now that the Autobots have the other female, I cannot allow you to leave." Megatron said matter-of-factly.

Miranda looked up at him in the optics "What if there's no point in continuing to fight the Autobots anymore? I mean, for all we know, Cybertron probably doesn't exist... I know you want to conquer the Universe and everything... but what if just you and Barricade made it here?"

"There are too many what ifs... and too much information that we do not know to make that kind of call, human."

Miranda sighed and nodded in agreement.

Though, she suddenly realized something, and smiled slightly, looking up at him once again.

"If I may be so bold sir, can I ask you something...a bit...personal?" she said with curiosity swimming in her eyes.

"Ask if you wish. I will be the one to decide if I answer any of your questions." Megatron replied matter-of-factly.

"You see, there are LOTS of TransFans, whom I don't agree with, say that you...well...lets just say... would share the same berth as Starscream if given the chance... True or False?" she asked, looking up at him with expectant eyes.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Megatron roared "With that traitorous snitch?! NEVER!" he roared again, glaring darkly at Miranda "How DARE they assume such a thing!"

Miranda nodded and closed her eyes with a smile "That is EXACTLY what I have been trying to say to people..." she frowned at him "They also think that you like Optimus in that way too... I don't agree with that either."

Megatron couldn't help but gag "He is a mere brother I despise! I don't even like him in a family way... THAT WILL NEVER, EVER, happen. Not in any dimension or lifetime." he seethed.

Miranda mentally smiled, she was defiantly getting somewhere now... So she thought she might as well and pry a little further, especially since he was so willing and talkative at the moment.

"That's good. So, I was wondering, since you're straight and all that... What do you like to see in a femme?" she wondered.

Megatron looked to her and raised an optical ridge "Like I'd tell a human like you. That is more personal than those other disgusting questions." he said, looking slightly revolted when he mentioned the 'other' questions.

Miranda mentally sighed _"Great... Now I'll never really know if I have a shot at him..."_

It wasn't long until she heard a slight roar of Jet engines. She quickly stood up and ran outside, looking to the sky with a smile "Hey~ It's Starscream! Looks like you and Barricade aren't the only ones here after all~." she grinned.

Megatron stood up and walked outside of the Quonset, scowling slightly as he witnessed Starscream come in for a landing _"If there's one mech I can't seem to get rid of, it's Starscream..."_

"I see you were brought here as well, Starscream..." Megatron observed as Starscream transformed and kneeled before him.

"Lord Megatron! You are safe and here as well... What's going on?" said the groveling and slightly confused seeker.

"We seem to have been sent here by the human you nearly squished, Starscream." he informed the seeker, the seeker having nearly landed on Miranda if she hadn't moved out of the way in time. "Barricade is here as well, he should be returning soon." he growled slightly.

Starscream grimaced and looked at Miranda, straightening "A HUMAN, brought us here..?! Impossible!"

Megatron's optic twitched slightly "Entirely possible, Starscream...because a human DID! Did you not see the information given about the two human females when we were sent here?" he said with impatience for the seeker.

Starscream sighed "My apologies, m'Lord. The mere thought is appalling to think about."

Miranda looked to the two with an amused look _"I just love it when these two interact~ It's pretty entertaining~."_

Barricade soon arrived and drove into the farmyard, transforming into his robot mode and walking up to Starscream "Starscream, how nice of you to join us." he growled slightly, looking at Starscream with annoyance.

"I am still your superior Barricade! I am still Second-in-Command to the Decepticons!" Starscream screeched.

Barricade merely shrugged and walked off to his garage "Just sayin' how nice it is to have you here. No need to get snippy." he commented before transforming and driving inside the garage to take a nap.

Starscream growled angrily at Barricade.

"Starscream, Enough. Find a place to recharge while I plan our next move." Megatron ordered before turning and heading back to the Quonset, which he had clearly claimed as his.

Miranda was picked up by Megatron as he headed back to the Quonset and set in his hand, raising an eyebrow at Megatron "He seems to have a lot of mood swings... Is he pregnant?" she smirked in an amused tone.

"Good question human... good question..." he murmured.

Megatron was soon back inside the Quonset, and set her back down again, sitting down against the wall of the Quonset.

Miranda looked to him curiously with her arms crossed over her chest, raising an eyebrow "You know... It's obvious I'm not a hostage..."

Megatron looked to her with a raised optical ridge "What makes you say that?"

"Well, first off... You're carrying me around to places. And secondly, you're making sure I'm comfortable. Usually when the Leader of the Decepticons has a hostage, he doesn't treat them this good. I'd say I'm more of a pet or ally than anything else." she observed.

Megatron smirked at her slightly "Do you WANT me to treat you like a hostage?"

Miranda laughed "Don't get any ideas... I'm just sayin' that's what I think. And, by the way..." she sat down, still looking at him "I don't even know if I''ll go with the Autobots willingly if they do show up to 'rescue me'..." she said with a slight blush, pulling her legs up to her chest.

Megatron's optics brightened in slight surprise "And why is that? You know what we are like. And what of your friend?"

Miranda smiled up at him with a slight blush "Well, yeah... I know what you're like... better than most people... and... I don't care." she avoided his first question a little, and moved on to the next "And Emily? Yeah... I would rather have it she lived to be honest... So..." she looked at him with more pleading eyes "Could you maybe not hurt her? After all... She may have a hand in bringing you here too... Even though we really don't know how..."

"And allow a human to assist the Autobots?" Megatron growled "Never!" he snapped "We will capture her, and then she will not be harmed. Then, the Autobots will all perish." he said in a tone of determination.

Miranda frowned slightly "No offense meant Megatron, but... You don't think that it will be simple to destroy them do you? We're still not sure how many of the Decepticons and Autobots are here..."

"No matter how many of mine are here, or how many of them there are, I will destroy them all." Megatron growled, glaring down at her.

Miranda sighed slightly and put her head in her hand _"Right... Here he goes with his power senile tendencies again..." _

"I'm going to go hang with Barricade..." she said in a monotone voice, upset that he was STILL hell bent on destroying the Autobots. She only wished they could create a truce or something...

Megatron watched her leave, frowning in disdain.

When Miranda was next to Barricade, she knocked on his window "Hey... Barricade?"

Barricade's window rolled down, his voice coming out of the radio "What do you want human?"

"Can I talk to you for a sec? I've got nothin' else to to do..."

Barricade's front passenger door popped open "Knock yourself out."

"I don't intend to." she smiled slightly before sliding into the car, the door closing once she got in. She smiled at the dash board "Emily and I do so admire your alt." she complimented with a grin.

Barricade chuckled "As I heard in that vehicle on the way back from the mall. Thank you."

"You're welcome~." she smiled before smirking sheepishly "Soo... I don't suppose...you know what kind of femme Megatron likes? He isn't gay, obviously..." she smirked and chuckled slightly "You should've seen his face when I told him some of his fans think he gets in bed with Optimus or Starscream."

Barricade shuddered "That, I did not need to hear. And no, I do not. Megatron is my Leader, nothing more. That is personal."

Miranda frowned and pouted slightly, leaning back more into the seat "DAMmit... Fanfics SO cannot be trusted..."

"Fanfics..?"

"Kinda like made up stories, but with existing characters... In this one fanfiction that I read, you and Megatron were pretty good friends behind the scenes." she explained.

"That is merely from the imagination of you humans. Not everything you read is true."

"Well, we can only speculate... I mean, you guys weren't real until yesterday you know..."

Barricade smirked "True."

Miranda sighed and groaned slightly "I know this is completely off topic... But... I'm hungry."

"We will go and get you some sustenance then." Barricade stated before activating his comlink, letting Megatron know about where he was going with her and why before he headed out of the garage, headed back toward the city.

"But I don't have any money on me... You kidnapped me remember?" she said looking out the window in slight confusion as he drove.

"There is no need for money. I'll just hack someone's account. It's nothing for Cybertronian technology." he stated

"Just make sure it isn't anyone related to me or Emily, and I'll be fine..." she sweatdropped slightly.

Barricade activated his holoform before he got onto the highway, so it didn't look like a car driving itself.

She got a better look at his holoform and smiled when she looked out the window again, blushing slightly "And for the record... You're not ugly in your holoform."

Barricade looked at her and smirked "Thank you."

"No problem." she said, continuing to look out the window.

Before long, they were in the city.

"What do you want to eat?"

She thought about it for a moment "Thinkin' maybe some pizza~ That sounds pretty good to me~." she grinned.

Barricade gave a nod before taking her to a local Domino's Pizza, letting her eat before taking her back to the farmland.

* * *

**Feel free to Critique, but please, do not flame, lets all play nice and get along, kay :) ?**


	4. Fun and Games

**Mi-chan: Not much to say about this chapter except that it has more humor, and Megatron doesn't like being bugged XD**

**Warning:**** This story is rated M for a reason, future chapters will be more intense with some scenarios.**

* * *

Chapter Four:

Fun and Games

It was the next morning, and Emily's parents had gone to work by the time she had gotten up. She wasn't planning on going anywhere.

Soon enough, she walked outside and looked to Ironhide who was parked down the street, waving toward his alt, letting him know that it was safe for him to come over.

Ironhide's holoform quickly appeared on the porch behind her, clearing his throat slightly to let her know of his presence.

Emily quickly turned around to look at him, sighing "I don't think I'll EVER get used to that..." she muttered before she walked past Ironhide, and into the house.

"My parents are gone, so we can talk more freely now." she informed him as she closed the door behind him when he walked inside of the house.

"I don't know what there is to talk about exactly..." he stated "Bumblebee and I went our separate ways. He went to look for the others while I went looking for you and Miranda."

"Ah, I was wondering who else was here." she said thoughtfully before heading for the backyard. She just needed a good swim and to just be lazy today.

He observed her remove the pool cover off of her pool in the backyard before she walked into the bathroom, and eventually walked back out, now changed into her blue and green colored bikini.

"I take it we just wait until Bumblebee gets in contact with you?" she wondered as she eased into the pool.

"Yeah." Ironhide responded, quickly replacing his current attire and materializing swim trunks and sunglasses onto his holoform. He sat down and watched her swim around from a chair nearby the pool.

Emily lazily floated on her back in the pool, suntanning, and just enjoying the relaxing moment.

After awhile however, Ironhide growled slightly before he got up out of his chair, looking at her in the pool, standing nearby the edge "Not to be a nuisance Emily... but I'm f*cking bored... Got any way of entertainment besides this?"

Emily lifted the sunglasses that she was wearing to look at him, raising an eyebrow slightly "That depends... What do you want to do? I honestly don't care, I have free reign to go wherever I want when my parents are at work."

"I couldn't tell you... Just something other than this." he said before turning and walking inside the house, boredly looking around her house.

Emily felt her eyes roll slightly _"I'm on summer break before I go back to school for my 12th Grade year, give me a break dude... Summer is meant for being lazy."_ she thought before she rolled off of her pool floatie and climbed out of the pool.

She wrapped a towel around her before she walked inside to the area of the house where Ironhide was "Well, there is that gun range at the other end of the city... Or we could go and see a movie or something. I dunno..."

Ironhide had wandered into the basement area where her PlayStation2 was, raising an eyebrow as he crouched down and grabbed the War for Cybertron game case, looking it over.

"What... is this?" he asked standing up fully and holding it out to her.

Emily laughed "It's my Transformers: War for Cybertron video game~. You've joined our dimension Ironhide, to the world where you're still just a character from a popular franchise created by Hasbro. You have no idea just how much merchandise of Transformers exists out there."

Ironhide looked at the case with a raised eyebrow "Really now? ...Then, do you mind if we play this? I'm rather intrigued now..."

"Sure. Let me just go and get dressed." she chuckled, turning and walking over to her room, and then closing the door to have more privacy as she got dressed.

When she exited her room fully dressed, she set the game system up "We'll just start a new multiplayer career." she commented, starting the game after she had explained the game controls to Ironhide.

The more Emily and Ironhide played the game, the more Ironhide got the hang of it. And the more Ironhide played the game, the more surreal it became for him as well.

"I cannot tell you how... strange... this is." he told her as he continued to play the game.

"No doubt. You have no idea how strange it is to be playing one of my favorite games, with one of my favorite main characters of said game sitting beside me." she said, casting an amused glance at him as she played.

Ironhide smirked "Favorite main character huh? Why is that?"

Emily grinned at him "What is there NOT to like? Hello?! Weapons Specialist anyone? When I saw the first Transformers movie in 2007, when you greeted Sam Witwicky with your totally iconic 'You feeling lucky, PUNK?' line, and showing off your undeniably AWESOME cannons, I couldn't help but squeal!" she blushed slightly "I always was a gun-loving kinda girl with a passion for the military, so it's only fitting that you're one of my favorite characters in the entire Transformers franchise~."

Ironhide smiled at her softly "It seems I have a fangirl... Thank you for those kind words and compliments."

"You're welcome." Emily smiled, soon pursing her lips slightly with a growl "Oi... Was I ready to kill Michael Bay after seeing the third movie though..."

"Who..? And... Why?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow in confusion.

"Michael Bay, he directed the three Transformers Movies in 2007, 2009, and 2011. I was ready to kill him because he killed you off in that series! And it was such a cowardly death too! You should've went down going against like, thirty Decepticons! Not shot through the chest by a traitor and eaten by Cosmic RUST!" she spat the word 'Rust' like it made her sick, scowling darkly.

"I see... Unfortunately, things such as that have happened in my dimension with other comrads... Due to cowardly moves by the Decepticons. Thankfully, those weapons have been disposed of." Ironhide turned to look at her "I do not remember most of these occurrences that you're talking about from your movies... It is likely that the... 'storyline', isn't the same."

"Thank Primus for that! Michael Bay screwed over so many of the characters... Like really... At least he kept Peter Cullen as Optimus' voice. There is no one else that does Optimus' voice like Peter Cullen. Well... Except for Optimus..." she facepalmed "This is going to take forever to get used to..."

Ironhide put a hand on her shoulder with a chuckle "Don't think about it took much."

Emily shook her head vigorously "It's one thing to imagine and play around about meeting you guys... Meeting you in real life is another thing entirely." she murmured before jumping slightly as the phone rang.

She quickly got up and ran to grab the phone. It wasn't long until she was on the phone with her Dad, finding out they needed a secretary at the yard since they had gotten a package of vehicles in, being fairly busy.

Emily sighed "Alright Dad, I'll be over in a little while..." she informed him before she hung up the phone, walking back over to Ironhide "Well, that just screws over my lazy day... They need a hand over at Brock Salvage since they've gotten a package of vehicles in." she told Ironhide before she began to gather her things "So, you're probably going to end up following me, seeing as my parents don't know you're here..." she trailed off thoughtfully.

Ironhide stood up "Maybe I can get your father to let me help, so you can get work done faster, for free. I'll say it's volunteer work or something to pass the time..."

She shrugged "Maybe, seeing as Skylar and Kyle aren't there today, Jamie and Shane are hauling, and Dave's on holiday... It's just my Dad and Howie there right now. So, he would probably like the help."

"Then lets go."

**x-/-x-/-x-/-x**

Miranda had been sitting in Barricade's alt in the front passenger seat, reclined back, trying to take a nap. But she couldn't... She was so freaking bored.

"What is it human? I thought you were going to sleep."

Miranda jumped slightly at him speaking suddenly. Though she soon relaxed again and sighed, looking to his holoform in the driver's seat.

"I don't mean to be obnoxious... but I am FREAKIN' BORED."

Barricade quirked an eyebrow as he looked toward her "Then go find something to occupy your time in the farmhouse."

She cast him an incredulous look "Who lives there though? It's too well taken care of for it not to belong to anyone... I'd rather not get caught in an awkward situation." she slumped in her seat slightly "And I don't even know who's been there and touched what... it's kinda disturbing..."

"Don't know. Don't care." Barricade stated simply "When Lord Megatron and I arrived here, the place was abandoned. No one was here, and no one has returned the entire time we've been here tracking you and that other female down."

"Well, I guess that makes me feel a BIT better... But I've already explored the house regardless... There's not much to do in there." she said with a bored look before she suddenly thought something, instantly perking up as if a lightbulb had gone off inside her mind.

She got out of Barricade's alt-mode and walked toward the place in the farmyard where there were a lot of rocks/pebbles. She scooped up certain ones into her hands and then began to creep toward where Megatron was most likely recharging; the Quonset.

She grabbed a ladder, and placed it against the Quonset, making sure the ladder was near the opening or window toward the top of it. She climbed up the ladder carefully and peeked into the opening, seeing Megatron recharging peacefully. She took a decent sized pebble and threw it at him, quickly ducking out of way of the opening after she did so.

"I'd be careful human. You do not want to incur Megatron's wrath..." Barricade warned, even though there was a smirk in his voice.

Miranda continued to throw pebbles at Megatron's helm, it barely registering to him. Every once in awhile, Megatron instinctively scratched where some particularly larger pebbles had hit his helm before he put his servo back down, dozing peacefully.

Miranda frowned, huffing slightly when she saw it didn't really do much to him. She climbed off of the ladder and gathered rocks that were roughly the size of a human hand. She took two of them within her grasp before she made her way back up the ladder, and toward the opening again.

This time, when she chucked one at his helm, he grunted slightly, and shifted his position in his recharge.

Miranda grinned evilly at this, chucking the last one even harder at his helm, and hiding out of view.

But just before it could hit his helm, Megatron brought up his hand, and caught the rock, his optics flashing online angrily before breaking the rock into powder.

"Who dares disturb my recharge?" Megatron growled.

_"SSSHHHIIII-T!" _Miranda thought, panicking and sliding down the ladder quickly, running as fast as could away from the Quonset.

Megatron growled, letting the residue of the rock cascade freely out of his hand as he stood up, stalking out of the Quonset with a glare.

"Has something disturbed you, Milord?" Barricade asked, fighting not to smile at the human's antics.

"Someone was throwing ROCKS at me as I recharged..." Megatron said, raising his voice a little, growling softly "And I suspect it was the human female, with such disregard for her own life."

Miranda kept running until she was in the woods on the outskirts of the farmyard.

Once she reached the woods however, she burst into laughter.

"What's so funny, fleshy?" Starscream questioned the amused human female, leaning against the barn as he looked toward her.

She simply responded by giggling slightly and looking up toward him with a wink, putting her index finger to her lips.

Starscream then glanced back to where Megatron was grouching, and then looked back toward Miranda, his look of confusion melting into a smirk.

Miranda smiled to herself and chuckled every now and then, leaning against a treetrunk to try and catch her breath.

She soon, however, became saddened. She only wished she could share this moment with Emily...

Starscream noticed her change of demeanor, and raised a curious optical ridge at her "Why the sadness, fleshy?" he asked quietly, quiet enough so that Megatron wouldn't hear, but loud enough to where Miranda could hear him.

Miranda looked to Starscream, before glancing toward Megatron as he stalked back into the Quonset to recharge once again.

"I can't stand the fact that I can't see my best friend... and in all honesty... I want the Autobots and Decepticons to be at peace." she said gently "But I already know the chances of THAT happening..." she looked to Starscream "Don't know if you understood anything I just said though..." she murmured.

"Ah yes, the other female... That's just what happens when people are on two different sides of a war. I don't understand why Megatron just doesn't let it go myself... This war has torn me away from friends as well. Especially seeing as I am the Decepticon's Second-in-Command. It would cause more harm to the Decepticons if we were to fight with the Autobots at the moment, seeing as we are in your dimension and not our own. And if our kind is revealed to be truly existent it could cause pure chaos with many of the 'TransFans', as you've called them..."

Miranda looked to Starscream a bit surprised, but the surprise soon melting into a soft understanding smile "Yeah, I know..." she said before sighing, looking toward the Quonset "All that Megatron does now is lay on his lazy aft and do nothing but recharge..." she said with a slightly annoyed look about her.

"It's how he plans... As strange as it is, it's the truth. He gets his ideas when we're not bugging him, due to him being in recharge. He just doesn't know what to do, seeing as the only Autobot accounted for is the Weapons Specialist. The Scout is probably somewhere on this planet as well, but we have not gotten a definitive yes or no to whether he is here or not." Starscream paused before looking toward the Quonset with a thoughtful look on his face "War is all Megatron knows... And without his rival Optimus Prime here, he doesn't know what to do with himself."

"Maybe so..." Miranda stood up fully and walked out of the forest area, looking to Starscream "But I think he's out of ideas to be honest..." she looked back toward the Quonset, determination written all over her demeanor "It's time to give him new ones..." she said matter-of-factly before she began to walk toward the Quonset.

"Be careful fleshy..." Starscream warned her as he watched her walk toward the Quonset.

Miranda stopped and looked in his direction "That's kinda getting old... Call me Mi, Mi-chan, or Miranda or I won't let YOU sleep either..." she said sternly before continuing to the Quonset.

Starscream smirked "I like this fleshy... Got some spunk to her." he said thoughtfully.

* * *

**Feel free to Critique, but please, do not flame, lets all play nice and get along, kay :) ?**


	5. A Real Scream

**Mi-chan: Another chapter~! Moar humor XD!**

******Warning:**** This story is rated M for a reason, future chapters will be more intense with some scenarios.**

* * *

Chapter Five:

A Real Scream

Miranda took a big rock from the ground as she walked toward the Quonset.

When she arrived inside the Quonset, she saw Megatron was still in recharge.

She rolled her eyes and threw the rock at his leg really hard "Hey! Wake up! It's time I talked to you about something..." she said in a fairly calm tone, looking up at him.

Megatron's optics flashed on, turning to glare at her "What do you want, fleshling?"

"That's Miranda or Mi to you, Megatron." she said with an annoyed tone "All you've been doing is sitting here on your aft recharging, planning on how you'll destroy Optimus or whatever... You're wasting your time." she said matter-of-factly "Even if you do, then what? If you get found out about by this world, by other fans... Chaos is BOUND to happen. And the army and everyone else on this planet would not hesitate to come after ALL of you... I'm not sure if any government would accept any Transformer, Autobot or Decepticon. Sometimes, people fear what they don't understand..."

Megatron sat up more, lifting Miranda up in his hand to be face to faceplate "You make a valid point, Miranda... With only two other Decepticons aside from myself, your numbers would surely overwhelm us." he said before he began to growl softly, annoyed at himself for asking what he was about to "But, if you are so sure about this chaos... What do you say the Decepticons do? We have been at war with the Autobots for millenia... It is impossible to suddenly drop into peace."

Miranda laid a comforting hand on one of his fingers, standing up fully in his hand, looking at him in the optics "You're making it impossible, Megatron. As my best bud would say, 'Anything's Possible'. You don't have to stop fighting, in matter of speaking anyways... If you do end up deciding to have peace with the Autobots, you guys could always hold training sessions and so on against one another. It's always good to have your fighting servos strengthened and honed, JUST in case someone does try and destroy you guys." she looked at him in an understanding way "You won't be completely giving up everything, Megatron... Just, making some adjustments. You'll still have your Decepticons... And..." she blushed slightly and looked away shyly "Don't know what use I would have to you... But... You'll still have me too."

Megatron frowned "You make many valid points... And your friend's motto is something good to live by... I will think on the ideas you speak of, and wait until Optimus Prime appears... I doubt that the Weapons Specialist would be sent here alone."

She looked to him with a soft smile and a nod "Alright..."

As Megatron looked at her, she noticed his gaze had softened slightly. He gently put her back down on the ground of the Quonset before he pat her head lightly with one of his clawed fingers "Thank you for your suggestions."

Miranda blushed slightly as she looked up at him a bit shyly, feeling a bit honored to see a softer side of him "You're welcome." she said softly.

Megatron sat up a bit more and then leaned slightly against the Quonset "Now, if you will leave me... I have much to think about."

She only nodded before walking out of the Quonset.

Once she was out of the Quonset and quite a bit of ways away however, she squealed and jumped into the air, a gentle blush on her face and a skip in her step. She began to randomly run in the farmfields ever so happily. Soon enough, she collapsed in a field of flowers, giddily watching the clouds roll by.

"You've accomplished what many have been trying for millenia..." Barricade told her, his holoform standing over her slightly, causing Miranda to jump since she hadn't expected him to be there "And you're only a mere human... Remarkable..."

She settled and smiled at him "Well, it's not for sure yet... But, yeah..." she blushed slightly "I mean, I haven't done much to convince him... There's really not much for war now..."

He sat down beside her "Even so, you had the guts to stand up to him, and tell him what was on your mind... Few have been able to do so and survive, let alone have him think about it."

"Mainly, that was my stubbornness... Annnd the slight adrenaline rush I got from running away from his wrath earlier. I don't know if guts were involved..." Miranda chuckled, looking at him and smiling slightly "But I do try my best~."

Her face soon turned a bit serious and she sat up, turning to look at him better "Hey, uhm... Can I ask you something, like... personal?"

"I will decide if I answer at all, but you are free to ask."

She went silent for a moment before she spoke up "Do you think... I would have a chance with Megatron?" she said in a very soft tone, picking at a flower shyly and nervously.

Barricade looked at her with a raised eyebrow "In all honesty, from the way Megatron just took your suggestions to spark... You have a better chance than you normally would."

She looked up at him happily "Really~?! Uhm... I mean uh..." she cleared her throat, trying to compose herself more "That's uh... great... awesome." she said smiling a small smile, picking at more flowers a bit shyly, blushing gently.

Barricade chuckled "Go ahead, squeal, be happy. I know that was the answer you wanted."

Miranda suddenly smiled widely at him before she squealed to the heavens really loud, falling into the flowers, and rolling around slightly. She grabbed a flower and hugged it close, humming a random tune in happiness, closing her eyes.

Barricade chuckled and shook his head slightly "Femmes..." he muttered.

She finally sighed and sat up "Mkay~. I'm done~." she grinned.

Barricade only responded by casting her an amused glance.

Miranda held out her arms out with a smile "May I hug you kind sir~?"

He raised an eyebrow and uncrossed his arms "Go ahead."

She hugged him snugly and nuzzled into him slightly, smiling happily "Now I am almost complete~."

"Almost?" Barricade questioned, confused, wrapping his arms around her for a moment.

She stopped hugging him "Yeah~. I still need a hug from Screamer, and a kiss from my favorite Decepticon Leader~." she laughed slightly.

Barricade shook his head "I'm sorry I asked..."

Miranda laughed and patted his head as she got up, wandering the farmfields randomly in happiness, Barricade just watching her in amusement.

She soon thought of something however, causing her to smile evilly. She quickly snuck up to where Starscream was, and jumped out in front of him.

"BAAAHH!" she said raising her arms up to emphasize herself, trying to scare him.

Starscream raised an optical ridge in slight confusion "Yes, Miranda?"

Miranda sighed "Dammit... You really don't scare as easily as I thought you would..."

"I'm the Decepticon Second-in-Command, and even though my designation is Starscream... I don't scream." he stated her, fairly amused.

"I bet you do~. You're Starscream, you have your name for a reason." she smirked evilly and playfully.

Starscream rolled his optics "Believe what you want, Miranda... I do not scream."

"Fine~. Then I'll just ask Megatron about that~ I bet you have~." she said, waltzing off with an evil smirk.

"I may know when to retreat, but I do NOT scream." he called after her with an optic roll.

"We shall soon see my dear Starscream~." she said darkly with an evil look on her face, skipping over to Barricade "Oh Barricade my darling~. I have something to ask of yoouu~." she sang.

Starscream gave Barricade a look from across the yard that said "She's lost it..."

"What is it, Miranda?" Barricade asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

She leaned a bit closer to him and whispered "What do you think would be the best way to get the Seeker to scream to the stars~?" she smirked evilly.

"There's only one thing I can think of that could get Screamer to scream. And that's to do something with his wings. They are extremely sensitive~." he whispered back with a devious smirk.

Miranda giggled with an evil grin "Explain what you mean by 'sensitive'~. Are we talkin' aroused sensitive? Or 'ouch that hurts' sensitive~? Because both are equally promising~."

Barricade grinned "Both of them apply~."

"F*CK YEAH!" she said pumping her fist into the air, smirking evilly "Tonight~! I will strike with precision, and grace~!"

Barricade snickered "Have fun with that."

She smiled at him "Did I ever tell you that you're my favorite bad cop~?"

"What other known bad cop is there?" Barricade smirked "But thanks."

Miranda hugged him with a slight squeal before going off to plan her strategy.

Barricade watched her go with a shake of his head before he shut down his holoform, and rested in his alt-mode inside the garage.

*****That Night*****

Starscream was recharging on a pile of tree limbs that he had compiled for a bed.

Miranda smirked as she crept up toward him carefully and soundlessly, headed toward his wings. When she was close enough, she gently crawled onto one of his wings and gently felt along his wing, trying to find a weak point before struck.

Starscream only shifted in his recharge, wings shifting if ever so slightly.

_"C'mon... C'mon! Where is it?!"_ She thought impatiently before she hit a spot toward the part where his wing connected to his side.

Starscream's body suddenly jumped and he shifted quite a bit from the strong, strange feeling he was getting while he recharged.

Miranda smirked evilly _"Bingo~. If that was just from a brush... Then... Oh ho ho~! It would be more amusing to arouse him first~."_ she smirked before she firmly but gently danced her fingers across the spot while she leaned down and firmly licked the spot slowly and sensually.

Starscream shifted again, but this time, something akin to a moan escaping his throat.

She couldn't help but laugh silently "That was pretty sexy Screamy~ But now I wanna hear you scream~." she whispered gently before taking a thick, sharp knife out of her pocket, quickly stabbing it into the spot. She knew it wasn't enough to mortally wound him, so she was okay with it.

Miranda instantly slid off of his wing whenever Starscream's wings snapped straight up, and he let out a long scream. The scream had even startled Barricade out of recharge.

She quickly booked it, running away and laughing her ass off.

Starscream's optics flashed online as he flipped over and stood up "Fragging fleshling!" he roared as he watched her run off.

"I thought you said you didn't scream! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she called after him as she laughed, retreating to Barricade's garage.

"I'll get you back for that fleshling!" Starscream said irritably.

"Not likely Screamer! Bwahahahaha!" she said as she laughed next to Barricade.

Barricade was laughing his aft off "That was PRICELESS!" he said in utter amusement.

Miranda looked to him, wiping the tears from her eyes as she chuckled "I know right~? Hoooo... that was good~." she grinned.

"Completely. I'm glad Megatron is where he is... He didn't hear that."

Miranda frowned "Awww... He didn't? Damn..."

Barricade smirked "I have it recorded to show him when he's awake... I'd just rather not wake him up."

She smirked "Nice~." she then stretched and waved at Barricade "Well then~ G'night bad boy~." she said patting him before she walked inside the house to get showered.

She had gotten over her wariness of the house, and just decided she would use what was available inside, everything looked practically brand new anyway. She soon went to bed with the clothes she had found there that had fit her.

Starscream irritably went back into recharge, after much anger at what had happened was released.

All was peaceful on the farmland once again.

* * *

**Feel free to Critique, but please, do not flame, lets all play nice and get along, kay :) ?**


	6. Détente

**Mi-chan: Sorry for the wait everyone! But here ya are~! Enjoy!**

******Warning: This story is rated M for a reason, future chapters will be more intense with some scenarios.**

* * *

Chapter Six:

Détente

*****The Next Morning, with the Autobots*****

Ironhide had helped Emily with a lot lately, that being with various things at her home when her parents weren't around, and even volunteering quite a bit at her workplace.

He had even met up with Bumblebee recently, the young Autobot expecting word back from Optimus Prime no less. Bumblebee had gotten a transmission from the Autobot Leader very recently, Optimus letting Bumblebee know through the transmission that he was on Earth as well, looking for Emily.

They knew it was only a matter of time before Optimus showed up at Emily's residence, so now, it was a waiting game.

The two Autobots recharged peacefully outside as Emily got ready for the day inside.

Emily had planned to start going on morning jogs before each school day, but hadn't gotten the chance to do so until recently. She hooked her iPod into her arm holder, and slipped her earbuds on, heading out to start the jog.

She began a decent pace as she jogged down the street to the beat of the music.

*****with the Decepticons*****

When Miranda woke up, she got dressed in a tank top and shorts, putting her tenni's on.

She walked past the garage area and wished Barricade a good morning before she headed out toward the Quonset to see Megatron.

Miranda knocked on the outside of the Quonset door "Can I come in?"

Megatron looked over toward the entrance of the Quonset "You may." he said simply.

She walked in a bit shyly, looking up at him, slightly nervous "So... Have you come to a decision?" she asked, sort of dreading the answer.

Megatron gave a sigh "You have made many valid points since I have met you, Miranda... For which, I thank you. I had been blinded by enjoyment of the war... To continue the war here, would be undeniably foolish and suicidal. There is no longer a Cybertron to fight over, nor is there an AllSpark..." he looked toward her, his optics looking tired "I've realized how tired this war has become. When I next encounter Prime, I will offer a tentative truce."

Miranda put a comforting hand on his leg, blushing gently "It's no problem..." she looked up at him in the optics, patting his armor slightly "I know this isn't easy for you... But... Thank you, for thinking about it... And accepting some things..."

Megatron nodded slightly, patting her on the head with a claw "Indeed..."

She smiled at him with a gentle blush still lingering before she casually backed away from him "So, uh... I guess I'll go tell the others about your decision... If uhm, that's okay with you." she said, looking to him curiously.

"Please do, Miranda... I do not need them questioning my decision."

She smiled "Don't worry Megatron... You'd be surprised at how many questions they wouldn't ask you~." she said a bit cheerfully before she ran out of the Quonset, running toward Barricade's garage.

"CADE! BARRICADE~!"

Barricade drove out of his garage before he transformed and walked toward her, meeting her half-way.

"What is it Mi?"

"Megatron is going to make a truce with the Autobots~!" she exclaimed happily.

Barricade stared at her in complete shock "What?! Truly?"

She smiled at him "Yep~! Wouldn't of said it if it wasn't true~."

"Impossible!" Starscream interjected as he walked up to the two "Lord Megatron would never do that... That is... not like him..." the Seeker said thoughtfully before looking toward Miranda with a thoughtful nod "Well done, Miranda... You've done the impossible."

Miranda looked toward Starscream with a slight blush "C'mon Screamer... It wasn't just my doing..."

"You were the only one to truly go up and speak to him about what could happen if we were to fight with the Autobots here... Take the credit when it is given." Starscream said sternly, yet, with a slight gentle tone to his voice.

She smiled "Alright, alright... Fine. You're welcome." she smirked slightly with a gentle blush as she hit Starscream's leg.

"Lord Megatron is very good about keeping his word. It's likely he will actually offer a truce when Prime appears..." Barricade said thoughtfully.

"If he truly does go through with this decision..." Starscream added, still a bit skeptical that Megatron would go through with the truce.

"Well, that's what he said he'd do." Miranda shrugged.

"Perhaps it's time for a... quiet, celebration. Miranda, seeing as you accomplished this yourself... What do you want to do? Would you like to get in contact with the other female? To inform her you're alright?" Barricade suggested.

She nodded, smiling gently "Yeah, that sounds good. Are there any Autobots with Emily? Maybe you could get into contact with them and we can all meet up here..?" she wondered curiously.

"The Weapons Specialist is with the female, and the Scout joined them not too long ago..." Starscream informed her.

Miranda nodded, looking to Barricade "Then get in contact with Ironhide."

Barricade gave a nod before he activated his comlink to an open channel.

:: Decepticon Scout Barricade, contacting Autobot Weapons Specialist Ironhide. ::

Ironhide growled slightly, yet very bedazzled by this sudden transmission.

:: This had better be good Decepticon... ::

:: Lord Megatron has called for a truce, Autobot... And Miranda wishes to be reunited with the female you are guarding. ::

:: Right... And Optimus Prime has decided to become a Decepticon, and I've given up my cannons to a local Earth charity... :: Ironhide stated in sarcastic disdain :: For all I know this could be a trap... ::

:: No trap, Ironhide. There's no point in continuing this war when there isn't a Cybertron or AllSpark to fight over. ::

Ironhide gave a slight sigh before he responded again.

:: I'll send this message to Optimus... He just arrived last night. It's up to him now, not me. :: he stated before the transmission ended.

Barricade focused back toward Starscream and Miranda, before deciding to head to the Quonset "It seems Prime has arrived. Ironhide is sending my message to him as we speak..." he informed them as he headed to the Quonset.

"Alright. We'll just have to see how everything goes then..." Miranda said, before heading inside the farmhouse for some water.

Barricade disappeared inside the Quonset to report the information to Megatron, while Starscream headed back to his part of the farm.

*****with the Autobots*****

Optimus had talked with Ironhide, and was fairly surprised whenever the Weapon's Specialist told him about the Decepticons wanting a truce. But all in all, he knew Barricade held a valid point... There was no point in fighting, at least, no point for Megatron. All that Megatron had worked so hard to fight for, was now gone, and Optimus could definitely sympathize with his brother in a way.

Optimus would take the truce to spark, but they would definitely go in prepared. It would be foolhardy if they went in with arms wide open, they were, after all, 'Decepticons', for a reason.

Soon enough, Optimus left Emily a text message to meet him nearby her house, where the others were parked about a neighborhood over.

During her jog, Emily checked her phone when it buzzed, reading the text message on its screen. She slowed to a stop and then turned, starting to head to where the meeting place was, sprinting the last of the way when she got closer.

Optimus' holoform waited on the sidewalk, his alt-mode next to him on the street.

His holoform had short dark blue hair, with sky blue eyes, his skin being a fairly normal white-ish peach color. He was very tall, and he looked very strong. Though, he had a gentle allure to him that he always seemed to carry, no matter what form he was in.

When he heard Emily approaching, he looked over toward her, watching as she soon slowed to a stop in front of him, trying to catch her breath.

She removed the headphones from her ears and shut her music off "Hey..." she said a bit breathlessly, wiping the sweat from her forehead with her wrist, her hair a bit messed up.

"The Decepticons are offering a truce." Optimus stated bluntly.

Emily blinked blankly at him for a moment, but then just smirked slightly.

"Miranda works quick I guess..." she took a long drink from her water bottle that had been strapped to her leg holder "I highly doubt Megatron came to that conclusion on his own. Miranda most likely convinced him that he didn't need to fight anymore, seeing as there's not a Cybertron anymore... Nor is there an AllSpark." she told him, taking her hair out of its ponytail.

"If that is the case, then I owe Miranda my thanks. As do all of us." he said in a more gentle tone before he straightened and his tone changed to his normal serious one once again "We need to get going to the coordinates Ironhide traced Barricade's transmission from. Are you ready to go?"

She shrugged "As ready as I'll ever be."

Optimus nodded before his holoform disappeared, his passenger side door popping open for her.

Emily stepped forward and hopped up into his cab _"I like this~."_ she thought in amusement, liking the height of the Semi very much so.

Once she was strapped in, Optimus drove off, the others following after him. Once out of the neighborhood, they went separate routes toward their destination, as to not arouse too much suspicion.

*****At the Farmhouse Area, with the Decepticons*****

Miranda waited with Megatron, Barricade, and Starsceam, out in the open farm area.

She had heard that Ironhide relayed to Barricade that the Autobots were on their way to the area. So now, it was just a waiting game.

She had begun to pace for awhile, but soon enough, she began to hear movement from the trees from one the forest areas that skirted the property.

Miranda looked up to see none other than Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Bumblebee, and Emily coming through the trees and stepping onto the property line.

Once Emily got close enough, Mi began to run toward the girl, and eventually embraced her in a hug once they met halfway.

"Oh god... I was was so worried about how you were doing." she said with relief in her tone "And, I missed you..."

Emily hugged the shorter girl tightly and nearly lifted her off of the ground "Worried about me? I was worried about YOU! You were the one that was taken by the 'Cons! I was pretty startled in suddenly finding Ironhide at work looking for me, and asking me for help no less. And I missed you too girlie!"

Miranda smiled and continued to hug Emily for a few more good moments before she let her go. She smiled at Emily widely.

"Meet my new friends~." the shorter teen said, gesturing to the 'Cons as they walked up toward the two girls and the Autobots.

Emily grinned, gesturing behind her "Pleasure to meet yours. Meet mine~."

Megatron walked up a bit toward Optimus before stopping short some ways in front of the him, Starscream and Barricade behind their leader.

"Prime..." Megatron greeted with an ever so slight nod of his helm.

"Megatron..." Optimus greeted in return, still a bit unsure of the Decepticon Leader, feeling Ironhide and Bumblebee tense behind him.

Megatron let out a sigh, clenching one of his servo's into a fist for a moment.

"This is no trap... I truly wish to offer a truce between the Decepticons and the Autobots. What reason is there for this war to continue? Nothing more than petty rivalries... And with Cybertron gone, or never having existed here... I find no use for this war to continue..."

"And I believe you Megatron." the Autobot Leader stated, holding out his hand to the Decepticon Leader "From now on, we will be allies. And this world, our new home." he glanced at the girls "And with the help of new-found friends... We will be taught how to cope more in this world."

Megatron stepped forward and took Optimus' servo in a firm handshake "Indeed... But as Miranda has suggested... Perhaps there could be sparring sessions organized between my Decepticons and your Autobots to keep our skills in top form, in case there is ever to be a threat to us."

Optimus shook Megatron's hand back with a slight nod of his helm, acknowledging the idea for the sparring sessions.

Megatron soon took his hand away from the handshake, as did Optimus. Megatron took a slight step back from the Autobot Leader, silent... This was completely new to him...

Emily looked toward Miranda with a slight smirk and an appreciative "You work fast~" look.

Mi blushed and scratched the back of her head before clearing her throat "So... Uh..." she didn't know exactly what to say at this point "I'm just gonna... Go over here." she said before she quickly walked over to where Megatron was, tapping on his leg to get his attention.

Megatron looked down at her curiously.

"If you wanna go back to the Quonset, I'll hold down the fort for ya here..." she whispered to him "I know you're not used to all this..."

Megatron looked back at his new allies before looking down at Miranda and nodding slightly, moving off back toward the Quonset.

Emily walked a little further into the farmyard and gave a loud facepalm "This is awkward..." she muttered, covering her eyes with a hand.

Miranda watched as the Autobots and Decepticons separated into different groups throughout the farmyard, sighing slightly before walking over toward Emily "Well then, this sucks... Not much has changed it seems... Except for the two factions not wanting to rip each other's sparks out..."

Emily gave her a sidelong glance "Give them awhile, they've been at war for millenia, it's not like they're going to be best friends after a few moments of a truce. And when I said that this was awkward, I more so meant on how I just realized that the Decepticons have been staying on my family's farmland..."

Miranda sighed with a slight smile "Well, that explains the clothes I found in the farmhouse..." she gestured to what she was wearing with a slight chuckle "Hope ya don't mind me borrowing some..."

Emily waved a hand in dismissal "No worries. It's them I'm worrying about," she said, gesturing to the Cybertronians "And how this is my family's farmland... My Mom comes here to do yard work, and she doesn't know about them."

"And there's also the issue of me being here, I can't stay in Canada forever. And..." Mi blushed slightly with a shakey sigh, looking toward the Quonset "It's bad enough I'm majorly crushing on Megatron..."

"Yeah... I know." Emily stated, looking toward the Quonset as well, setting a comforting hand on her shoulder for a moment before putting it down "Though, you better NOT leave me here with all of them, ALONE. If I die from the stress of that, I will come to haunt you for the rest of your life..." she commented, looking to her "And knowing my luck, more of them will appear at some point." she sat down in the grass "You have a good chance with Megatron, much more so than I had expected you would girl. I mean, look at it, you made a truce happen for a war that's been going on for millenia in their dimension."

Miranda sighed slightly with a chuckle "I guess Screamer could always fly me back and forth... But I can't stay in Canada, Em... My Mom would want the police up here to look for me and such. And Mom's always been good at being able to tell when I'm lying... Pretty much almost always. If anything, I would have to take the 'Cons with me." she sighed again and shook her head, looking to Emily "I have sort of a chance, but I don't know if he'll ever get past the friends stage with me... I mean, if we're just going to be friends, then I guess I could look into chasing someone else..."

Emily sighed slightly "Yeah, I know... But where would you hide them though? They kinda aren't that small... Well, Barricade would be easy... But Megatron and Starscream? Not so much..." She smiled slightly at Mi "And you never know what could happen with Megatron. Like I always say, Anything's Possible. And, there's always Cade~" she teased.

Mi blushed slightly "Yeah... Cade's a good mech..." she sighed slightly "We'll just have to figure things out as we go along."

"Mhmm..." she murmured with a nod, leaning back on her hands, and just enjoying the gentle breeze.

Mi suddenly remembered something she had done during her stay with the Decepticons on the farmland and cast an amused and devious smirk toward Emily.

"Ya' know what I did to Starscream~?"

Emily raised an eyebrow and glanced at her "What did you do?"

Miranda told her the full story about how she made Starscream scream, in explicit detail, grinning deviously and laughing every once in awhile during her tale.

Emily, by the end of it, was lying on the ground, laughing, in tears "I... I can't believe... You actually did that!" she said trying to catch her breath, continuing to laugh.

Mi laughed "Hey~ I wanted to see if he would~." she grinned.

Emily gasped and coughed, still laughing "Did you wanna kill me when you told me this?!" she asked her, clutching her sides in slight pain, finally starting to calm down "Ow... Pain... Too funny... But pain..." she grinned, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Mi laughed again "It was too juicy NOT to tell ya~."

Emily grasped her side in slight pain "I'm glad you did, but still... You TRYING to kill me with laughter?"

Mi rolled her eyes with a slight smirk "Yes Emily... it's all an evil scheme. You can't spell 'Slaughter' without 'Laughter'." she said sarcastically with a slight laugh.

Emily smirked and pushed her over "You ARE hangin' with the 'Cons~." she said in a joking manner, chuckling.

She laughed "My heart is broken... I hope your happy now." she said jokingly.

Emily grinned deviously "One broken heart is better than one lost life."

Mi suddenly pretended to cry, running to Starscream, putting on a good show of crying on Starscream's leg when she reached him, actually shedding a few tears.

Starscream looked at her and crouched down before glaring over at Emily, patting Mi's back lightly with a claw in comfort.

Emily rolled over and hid her face in the grass, laughing hysterically.

Mi began to laugh after Starscream had sympathized with her, looking up at him with an evil smirk "Awwh~ How Sweet Screamy~ You do care~." she said tauntingly.

Starscream looked at her and blinked, turning his glare from Emily, to her "Slagging female! You just love to torment me, don't you?" he growled.

Emily only laughed harder.

Miranda kissed his leg and gave him a hug "Don't worry~ It just means I love ya~."

Starscream raised an optical ridge at her, patting her head "Yeah, sure..."

Emily rolled over, on her back, looking up at the sky. She panted, trying to regain her breath _"I'm going to die of suffocation soon..."_ she thought.

Mi looked up at him with eyes of sincerity "You don't believe me?"

The Seeker nodded "I believe you, Miranda..."

Mi smiled and hugged him again before patting him in a friendly manner, running off toward Barricade.

Originally, she just wanted to talk and or bug Barricade for once, but on her way to do so, she had an even better idea...

"Hey Cade~." she greeted him once she was close enough "I want you to scare the shit outta Em~. And I have an idea on how~." she said with an evil smirk.

The Decepticon Scout looked to her with a raised optical ridge, smirking "And how do you say I scare her?"

"I want you to drive toward her at full speed, and then, at the last second, I want you to transform and leap over her. Can you pull it off?" she asked hopeful.

Barricade snorted with a grin "Pull it off? That's a sparkling's trick!" he said, giving an evil grin before he transformed, revving his engine loudly.

Miranda smirked as she watched him tear off past her and toward Emily, his engine roaring as he sped off. At the very last second, he transformed, and flipped over her, sliding to a stop on the other side of her.

Miranda was quite amused by Emily's scream... Until...

Emily scrambled up in a panic before glaring darkly at the Decepticon Scout, holding a hand over her chest "BARRICADE! I'M GOING TO FRAGGING KILL YOU!" she said in utmost unamusement and anger.

Miranda then began to slink away before she ran into the Quonset to hide, not wanting to be on the receiving end of Emily's wrath either... And also, feeling quite guilty at the moment.

* * *

******Feel free to Critique, but please, do not flame, lets all play nice and get along, kay :) ?**


	7. Tenure

**Mi-chan: Another Chapter is up~! I'm on FIRAH! **

******Warning: This story is rated M for a reason, future chapters will be more intense with some scenarios.**

* * *

Chapter Seven:

Tenure

"What in SPARKS NAME was THAT?!" Ironhide demanded toward the Decepticon Scout, having witnessed the entire stunt that he had pulled.

Barricade smirked "Just a harmless prank, Autobot~. Nothing more~." he chuckled, loving the reaction he had gotten from Emily.

"A HARMLESS PRANK?! My blood pressure just TRIPLED for Primus SAKE! Did you WANT to give me a heart attack?!" she said angrily, still shaken from what had happened.

"EXACTLY!" Ironhide whipped out his cannon and aimed it at the Decepticon Scout "If you EVER threaten her life again... I will make sure that you don't have a HEAD!" he said angrily.

Bumblebee immediately ran over and tried to calm down Ironhide, standing in-between him and Barricade.

Optimus walked toward them "Ironhide! Stand down!" he suddenly ordered, his voice stern, yet still calm.

Ironhide growled and shoved Bumblebee away, knocking a few trees over angrily when he was at the skirting of the forest. He transformed after he had calmed down a bit, his alt-mode sitting at the edge of the forest.

Barricade smirked, walking away from the Autobots, and heading over toward Starscream, the Seeker trying not to laugh.

Emily walked inside the farmhouse, clutching her chest, taking deep breaths. She walked into the kitchen, washing her face with ice cold water, trying to calm her racing heart before she had a heart attack or stroke from the scare due to her current blood pressure levels.

Her body trembled as she closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

Miranda peeked out from the Quonset before ducking her head back inside. She had the a look of guilt in her eyes when she turned to look at Megatron.

"Well, that wasn't the smartest idea I've ever had..."

"The Autobots, the Weapons Specialist especially... Seem to have already grown protective of Emily..." Megatron looked toward her "As amusing as her reaction was to watch, that was not the best idea to go through with... Let alone do to a close friend..."

"Yeah... Crap... Now I feel all bad..." she sighed and leaned against the wall that was across from where Megatron sat.

"Perhaps you should go see if she is alright... And apologize." he told her.

"No offense, but I don't think I ever thought about the Leader of the Decepticons giving me advice to anything..." she said with a slight smile as she got up.

Miranda walked out of the Quonset and toward the farmhouse, a guilty aura about her.

_"Fuck... fuck fuck fuck... That was awful. Stupid Decepticons are becoming a bad influence..."_

Emily was in the kitchen, leaning over the sink, breathing shakily, and gripping the counter tightly.

_"That was too much like that damned car accident..."_ Emily thought, looking out the kitchen window.

Miranda walked inside quietly, seeing her friend in the state she was in, made her feel even worse...

"Em..?" she said, calling attention to herself a bit, sighing softly, looking to her with great concern, stepping closer to her friend "Em..."

"What?" Emily whispered, not looking at her, her eyes closing tightly for a moment.

Mi walked over to her and embraced her in a hug "I'm a big jerk... A big asshole... That's what..." she said softly.

Emily gave a long shakey breath "Understatement... Barricade came at me exactly like that guy in his Sunfire did when I was in that car accident with my grandmother. It was likely that, one more second before we got hit... I could've died... I could've gotten hit directly head on..."

Miranda stopped hugging her "Well... I'll understand if you don't forgive me for this... But, I am really sorry... That was all my idea... And I hate that I tend to do things before I properly think through them..."

Emily looked at Mi, her eyes red from almost crying "I get that you didn't think it through... So, I forgive you... But I... I really want to be alone right now..."

"Alright..." Miranda said before she walked out of the farmhouse with a sigh, walking toward the Quonset.

Emily went to lay down on the couch in the living room once she left.

When Miranda got to the Quonset and walked inside, she sighed shakily, hugging Megatron's leg without a word.

"How is the female?" he questioned, looking to Miranda.

"Not good. I'm such an ass..." she muttered.

Megatron patted Mi's head lightly "Did she not forgive you?"

"She did... But that doesn't mean I don't still feel awful about it..."

Megatron tucked a claw under her chin, pushing her face to look up at him "If she has forgiven you, then what is is there to feel awful about? She forgave you for the scare, so she will be fine soon enough... Though, she will most likely hold great hatred for Barricade for some time..."

Mi looked to the side with a slight blush "I've never seen her that upset... And the fact that I've caused her to be in such a state, makes me feel totally mindless of others' feelings... I didn't know she would react like that, and I had no idea that she had been in a car accident so long ago..." she stated, still feeling quite guilty.

"Precisely. She has never told you that she had been in a car accident, and you didn't know she would react that way. There was no way for you to know... Forgive yourself, she has already forgiven you." Megatron stated, in a tone that was a bit softer than she was used to hearing.

She looked up at him with a monotone look "Why are you being so nice to me..?"

"The war is over... I find it is time to finally gain some friends... Not subordinates."

She looked off to the side with a blush "Would you want to settle down with someone..?"

"If I should find a femme that I should enjoy being in company with... it is likely, yes."

She pulled away and nodded, but soon turning around so he couldn't see her face.

"Do you enjoy my company?" she asked, a bigger blush burning on her face.

Megatron suddenly transformed, and brought up his holoform in front of her. He was fairly tall and well built. His eyes were a blood red, his hair long, just going past his shoulders, and having a grey-like color, much like the color of his armor. His skin was a decent shade of peach-ish white that didn't appear too pale, but having a gentle grey tint to his skin that made him seem a bit more sinister.

"You are asking many questions questioning my personal life, Miranda..." he took her face in his hands, her eyes locking with his "Even so, you are the first human that I have actually enjoyed being in the company of..."

Miranda blushed even deeper, her whole face red, shy. She was unable to move, speechless, her heart pounding out of her chest.

Megatron pulled her closer to him, bending down, and pressing his lips firmly to hers.

She was shocked, so overly so that she stood there with her eyes wide for a moment. But she soon felt herself melt into the kiss, her eyes narrowing before falling shut, growing limp.

He moved one hand to cradle her head, his fingers intertwined with her hair, his other arm wrapping firmly around her waist and pulling her against his chest as he continued to kiss her.

She let out a soft mewl whenever he pulled her closer and cradled her head, surrendering utterly and completely to his touch and kiss, her cheeks a deep shade of red.

He pushed his tongue through her lips, causing Mi to gasp slightly within the kiss, wrapping her arms gently around his neck as he fully tasted her.

He was soon finished and pulled back, looking to her with a smirk, noticing the dark blush on her face. She slid her arms and hands down his chest from where she had them wrapped around his neck, shyly looking off to the side... She thought she was going to pass out.

Megatron smirked "Did you enjoy that, my human?"

Miranda could only continue to blush darkly and look up at him, her voice seemingly stolen away.

This caused him to chuckle slightly, caressing her cheek, feeling the heat radiating from it.

She could swear her cheeks went a couple of shades darker, if that was even possible...

Megatron finally unwrapped his arm from around her.

"You should really work out a better response to a kiss, especially if you ask questions like the ones you did..."

"I uhm... Yeah... It was... Amazing. I... I'm just... not used to this..." her blush continuing to linger, glancing from side to side shyly, looking to him every once in awhile.

"Well you should get used to it... Because you're mine now."

She continued to blush, looking up at him a bit startled before continuing to glance side to side in a shy manner once more.

"You're... You're not... Joking..? You're... Serious?" she asked, a bit skeptical, yet, with slight hope woven in her tone as well.

Megatron let his holoform disintegrate before transforming back into his robot form, looking to her as she turned around to face him.

"I don't joke." he smirked sexily.

Miranda looked at him, continuing to blush, yet, a soft smile appearing on her face as she looked into his optics "I can't believe this..." she said in awe.

Megatron sat down, leaning against the wall again, patting the top of the female's head with a slight smile.

She couldn't help but smile! Her blush had died down a bit, only blushing gently now, a couple of tears coming from her eyes unknowingly out of elation and happiness.

Megatron frowned at this slightly "Why are you... crying?" he questioned, using a claw to tilt her face up to look up at him.

Mi blinked slightly before blushing and laughing slightly as she finally registered the tears running down her face, wiping the tears away and laughing a bit more "It's... It's nothing... I'm just getting overemotional..."

"It is not 'nothing' if you are crying..." he murmured, tilting his head ever so slightly in confusion.

She looked up at him with a smile "Don't worry about it. I'm fine, really." she reassured.

Megatron brought his hand back, nodding slightly "Very well, if you believe that is so..."

Mi hugged his leg "Thanks for helping me to feel better, Megatron..."

He nodded, smiling ever so slightly "You're welcome, Mi..."

Miranda sighed happily, kissing his leg gently with a slight blush before starting to pace around inside the Quonset for a little while, giving Emily some time to settle more.

Soon enough, she peeked out of the Quonset and looked toward the house, frowning slightly when she didn't see Emily.

_"I hope Em's had enough time alone... I don't know if I can take not hugging her for another minu-"_

She stopped mid-thought whenever she saw something out of corner of her eye in the forest that caught her attention. When she turned to see what it was, she froze slightly, seeing a large dark figure, just as tall as the rest of the Transformers. Crimson optics stared at her intently as she stared back in slight shock. She could swear the figured looked very similar to Optimus in it's silhouette...

Though, as soon as she blinked, the dark figure with blazing crimson optics, vanished.

She rubbed her eyes and looked out toward the forest again, but not seeing anything.

She mentally sighed _"Great... Now I'm seeing things..."_

Emily then came walking out of the house, sliding down the railing of the porch, and landing on the grass. She felt alot better now.

She stretched slightly as she walked toward the Quonset, where Mi was most likely located, absentmindedly scratching the back of her head.

When Mi looked up from her thoughts, she noticed Emily approaching the Quonset. Though, not knowing whether to run and hug her, or wait for her to hug her first. She looked to Emily with conflicting emotions.

When Emily was closer, she spotted her, smiling slightly. She opened her arms as if to say "Hug?" once she was closer to her.

"Hey... I'm sorry I freaked out earlier. I'm okay now... I just needed to clear my head..." she stated, causing Mi to run up to her and practically glomp her in a hug.

Miranda smiled widely and hugged Emily close "You're sorry?! I'm the one that's sorry!"

Emily grinned "Apology accepted! I have to admit, now that I look back on it, that was shit ass scary, but totally funny. I totally panicked, but, all is good now!"

Mi chuckled slightly and pulled away from the hug.

She suddenly began to bounce up and down excitedly with giddy giggles of joy, her hands holding Emily's as he bounced.

Emily laughed slightly and was about to ask her what got her in such a good mood, but didn't really get the chance.

"Holy shi-!" she yelped, as she was suddenly dragged into the Quonset.

"Emily~, Meet my Lord and Master~. Lord and Master, meet my Sister and Best Friend~." Miranda smiled when they came to a stop in front of Megatron.

"Uh... Hi, Megatron..." she greeted a bit awkwardly, looking up at him and waving slightly.

Megatron nodded in acknowledgement "Hello Emily... I take it you are no longer angered at Miranda?"

She raised an eyebrow "I was never really mad at her... I just have a grudge against Barricade now..."

Megatron chuckled slightly in response.

Miranda laughed and looked to Emily with a smirk and a slightly raised eyebrow.

"You're totally missing the point to this visit." she grinned "Megatron says I belong to him now~. Therefore, he is mine~." she said, hinting the fact that they were 'going steady'.

Emily looked at her in disbelief "No way..." she glanced at Megatron "Are you serious?"

Mi giggled and smirked at Megatron "Well Megatron~ Are you~?"

"She will forever be mine, and mine alone. Got a problem with that fleshling?" Megatron smirked.

Mi giggled madly at Emily's stunned reaction for a moment.

Emily then looked to them both, and then looked to Mi.

"I get you're going back home sometime soon... but DAMN! You work fraggin' FAST!" she laughed.

Megatron blinked slightly. He hadn't exactly expected that reaction from her...

Miranda laughed "Well~ You know how impatient I can be~."

Emily grinned "Indeed~."

Miranda looked to them both "And now that we have established that he and I are going steady~ I will now go and pester my favorite Screamer~. Later~!" she said, practically running out of the Quonset with a slight skip in her step.

Emily and Megatron looked to each other, Emily giving Megatron a symbol of insanity by circling one finger around her ear for a moment before shaking her head with a slight sigh.

"Well, talk to you later, Megatron..." she murmured before walking out of the Quonset.

Miranda ran up to Starscream and hugged his leg, one of her legs up in the air behind her in happiness.

"Screamy~!" she greeted happily.

Starscream looked down at the female "What is it, Miranda?"

She could only giggle happily in response, humming a slight tune in-between giggles as she nuzzled him in utmost happiness.

Starscream raised an optical ridge at this "Miranda? Fleshling?"

"Hmmm~?"

"What has gotten you so happy?" the Seeker questioned curiously.

"Megatron is mine and mine forever and ever amen~." she said happily.

Starscream blinked rapidly "Megatron is going steady with a human? Never would have imagined it..."

Miranda jumped away from him epicly and pointed at him with a smirk "Well strap on them believin' pants Screamy! Cuz it's the TRUTH~!"

Starscream glanced at Barricade "You are indeed very happy... And one strange female..."

She smiled a catlike smile "Now all I need is a cape~ And a nice crown~." she looked to the two with a thoughtful hand under her chin as she smirked deviously "And I wonder who Megatron will choose to be the best mech if we end up gettin' married~." she said before laughing "If you end up carrying the ring Scream, I'll laugh my ass off~."

Starscream's optics widened, and then he frowned "As happy as I am for you, Miranda... Slaggit, do you want to annoy me female?"

She laughed "A little~."

The Seeker rolled his optics "Slaggin' female..."

Miranda then looked up at him with large hopeful eyes "Can I sit on your shoulder~?" she said innocently "Pleeeeeeeaaaaaase~?" she begged.

Starscream soon picked her up and placed her on his shoulder "Be glad you're Megatron's now, female... Otherwise I would not be doing this..."

She smirked "Yeah ya would~ Cuz you love me~." she giggled.

He rolled his optics "Believe what you want, Miranda..."

Miranda looked to Barricade with a questionable look "What about you Cade~? You love meh~?" she grinned.

"You are an interesting female, I'll give you that." Barricade smirked.

She smirked and looked to Starscream "See~? So why don't you just admit that you do~ And you'll maybe... POSSIBLY, have less pranks pulled on you in the future Screamy~." she said with an evil grin.

"He said nothing more than telling you that you were interesting..." he said raising an optical ridge "Which you are, seeing as you've done so much..." he muttered.

She smirked deviously "Believe what you want, Screamy~." she said, pinning his own words on him.

Starscream rolled his optics "How witty of a response... I'm impressed..." he commented sarcastically.

"You should be... You very well should be~." she said with a triumphant grin.

Starscream could only sigh as Miranda chuckled at his reaction.

She leaned back slightly with a relaxed sigh as she sat on his shoulder.

* * *

******Feel free to Critique, but please, do not flame, lets all play nice and get along, kay :) ?**


	8. Enemy Sighting

**Mi-chan: This would've been posted a lot sooner would it have not been for me feeling under the weather. Stupid freakin' body interfering with my plans... Hmph. Well, here it is~! Hope you guys enjoy this one too :)**

******Warning: This story is rated M for a reason, future chapters will be more intense with some scenarios.**

* * *

Chapter Eight:

Enemy Sighting

Emily leaned back, sitting on the steps of the porch.

She glanced at her watch with a sigh _"Well... I'm gonna need to get going soon... Need to be back home in time for supper..." _

"Feeling better?" Ironhide asked, walking up toward her.

Emily smiled at him slightly "Yeah, was able to clear my head. You calm down too?"

Ironhide looked toward Barricade with a slight huff "Still a bit pissed... But better, nonetheless..."

She glanced at Barricade "Indeed... Probably going to have a grudge on him for quite awhile..." she murmured, leaning back on the stairs, propping herself up on her elbows.

Ironhide crossed his arms over chest before looking back toward Emily.

"You're going to need a ride home... I'll give you one." he offered.

Emily cast him a greatful smile "Thanks Ironhide, gonna need to leave soon anyway, so I'm home for supper. I don't need to raise any of my parents' suspicions..." she sighed slightly "I swear my Mom's an underground conspiracy theorist at the worst times..."

He chuckled with a slight smirk "I don't think I even want to know... Just let me know when you want to leave..." he looked toward Miranda "Now that we know Miranda is safe... I'm thinking we should bring her with us..."

She crossed her arms over her chest "Honestly? It's her choice... The Decepticons haven't exactly hurt her at all... As shocking as that sounds... And she's actually been enjoying herself here."

"There actually isn't that much of a choice for her... Right now she's on the FBI's list of Missing Persons... We need to bring her back and confirm with the FBI and others that she's alright. I can only imagine how worried her family is if word has gotten back to them." Ironhide stated.

She sighed heavily "Yeah... I know..."

"If the Decepticons like her as much as she likes them... They'll find a way to her somehow. They have holoforms like the Autobots do... It shouldn't be too hard, except maybe for the part of hiding their alt-modes..."

"True enough. Especially seeing as she's going to have to go home soon... She can't just live here the rest of the time... She has life back in Oklahoma."

"Then I suggest you go and talk with her. I'll be waiting, for whenever you two are ready to leave." he said, walking off toward Optimus, to tell him what would be happening next.

Emily sighed and pushed herself to her feet, walking off the stairs before heading over toward Starscream, Barricade, and Miranda.

"Miranda!" she called up to her friend when she was close enough "Can I talk to you, privately, for a moment?" she wondered.

The Decepticon human looked to Starscream, who soon got the message, and let her down off of his shoulder.

She nodded at her with a smile "Sure~."

"Come on, we'll talk in the house." Emily stated, before turning and heading back toward the farmhouse.

Miranda cast her a bit of a concerned look before following after her.

Once they walked into the farmhouse, Mi walked into the kitchen and retrieved some leftover Dominos Pizza from the fridge. She didn't bother to heat it up, just eating it cold as she sat at the table, looking to Emily expectantly as the Autobot human sat at the table.

"You're going to have to come back with me." Emily stated bluntly.

"Duh." Mi said after she had swallowed her food "Can't stay here... And all my stuff is at your house. It's awesome here, but it's not meant to be forever. I'm sure Megatron will find a way to see me along with the others... They're smart, they'll figure it out."

Emily cast her a slightly relieved look "I'm glad you understand... Seeing as you're currently on the National Missing Persons List in both Canada, and the USA. It's likely your family have already found out and are worried sick."

Miranda smiled evilly "Wonder just how many people actually cared when I thought they didn't~." she said before taking a bite of her pizza, soon noticing the incredulous look on Emily's face "What? Too soon?"

Emily rolled her eyes with a blatant "Ya think?"

Mi looked around innocently for a moment before eating the rest of her pizza and drinking the rest of her water.

She threw her trash away before looking to Emily "Gonna go let Megs know~ I'll go meet up with you soon, so we can head back." she said before walking out of the farmhouse, headed toward the Quonset.

"'Kay." Emily responded, before tidying the house a little to kill some time before she walked out to Ironhide, letting him know that they were going to be ready to head out as soon as Miranda said her goodbyes.

Miranda took her time walking to the Quonset, not really wanting to say goodbye. While she knew that she would see Megatron and the others again, it still weighed a bit heavy on her heart. If there was one thing she hated doing, no matter if it was temporary or not, it was saying goodbye...

As if knowing something was up, Megatron had already brought up his holoform inside the Quonset, just as she walked in.

She gave a slight sigh "Hey, Megatron... I have to go now... Gotta let the world know I'm not dead in someone's backyard."

"I figured as such. I take it you will likely be heading back to your residence in Oklahoma soon?"

"I still have at least two more weeks here in Canada. But then, I'll be back in Oklahoma... Yeah." she walked up to his holoform shyly with a blush, rubbing her arm slightly "So... When am I gonna get to see you again?"

"You will see me when you see me." Megatron told her before leaning down toward her, pressing his lips to hers for a moment, Mi relishing in the kiss before he pulled away.

He put a comforting hand on her shoulder "Go. Emily and the Weapons Specialist are waiting."

Mi blushed with a gentle nod, giving him a hug before she walked out of the Quonset with a slight wave.

Megatron allowed his holoform to disintegrate, walking out of the Quonset in his robot form, standing near the entrance, watching as she walked away.

Mi waved to him one more time once she got closer toward Ironhide and Emily _"Damn you Megatron... Damn you and your Decepticons! I'm just going to miss you more now!" _She had a depressed look on her face once she turned back toward the Weapons Specialist and her Best Friend.

Emily saw the depressed look on Miranda's face as she approached them, shaking her head slightly with a sigh, allowing Ironhide to transform before she climbed inside his cab.

Mi got inside Ironhide's cab, buckling herself in. Once Ironhide began to drive away, she looked out of the back window, watching Megatron as they drove away, a depressed look still lingering on her face.

"You'll see him again, Mi... Don't be so damn depressed..." she told her, glancing at her Best Friend in the back seat.

Miranda turned around in her seat, sighing slightly before she let out a slight whimper, squishing her face and hand against the window "I can't help it..." she said, sounding as if she was going to cry.

Emily sighed, looking at the scenery as they headed back toward her house.

Soon enough, they arrived in Emily's neighborhood. Ironhide came to a stop, and popped his cab doors open so that the girls could get out, and walk the rest of way to the house.

Mi and Emily got out of Ironhide's alt-mode, walking the rest of the way toward the Desa household.

As soon as Emily's house was in sight, Mi began to get her actress face on. She began to think of the saddest thing she could think of, and built that on the sadness from saying goodbye to Megatron earlier.

Tears began to fall from her eyes "Okay... Gotta make it look like I've been through a lot and I escaped..." she said to herself, before going over to a nearby yard and rolling around in the grass and dirt for a moment, getting up and wiping some of the dirt on her face, tearing at the shirt she had on for a moment so that there was some rips in the fabric.

Emily wrapped an arm around her to make it seem like she had just found her as they continued toward her house.

Once they were close enough, they walked a bit faster and Emily ran toward the door of her house, Miranda following close behind.

Emily threw open the door to her home since her parents had only just recently arrived.

"Mom! Dad!"

*****Later*****

It was fairly late into the evening, and Miranda and Emily were eating a feast fit for the gods. Well... A pizza feast fit for the two teens that is. Three different types of pizza and soda, some bread sticks, cheese sticks, cinnamon sticks, and even some chocolate lava cake was provided oh so generously by Emily's parents. All of it being bought out of pure and utter pity for Miranda being "kidnapped".

"The lifeblood of us Americans~ Pizza~." Miranda smirked, before she took another bite of her pizza.

Emily rolled her eyes "You and your Pizza... The life blood of Canadians is Poutine~."

"You're still gonna have ta' let me try some of that either this week or next week~." Miranda said with a grin.

Emily laughed "Oh definitely!"

"Fucking War for CYBERTRON TIME BETCHES~!" she said with great enthusiasm, picking up a game controller with half of her pizza hanging out of her mouth.

Emily cackled "YOSH~!" she said before sticking a bread stick in her mouth, picking up a game controller as well.

Miranda and Emily played video games, watched movies, and just talked the rest of the night.

Later into the night, Emily decided to call it night for the both of them, especially since Miranda seemed rather wound and unable to feel the least bit tired.

When Miranda was forced to go to bed, she found she couldn't go to sleep, no matter how hard she tried to settle down.

She eventually resorted to taking various pillows from a closet and hugging as many of them to her body as she could, trying to feel as cozy and warm as possible so she would be lulled to sleep.

Though, she found she still couldn't manage sleep... And it was all because she couldn't get her mind to stop wandering to Megatron...

She sighed heavily, hugging one of the pillows tightly to her as she shut her eyes, trying to go to sleep.

Though, a familiar holoform was brought up inside the house, as to not wake the people who actually were asleep. The holoformed man slipped inside the room where Miranda was. He couldn't help but smirk when he noticed the restless look about her, knowing she wasn't asleep, but trying to be.

He silently stepped over toward her, and placed a hand over her mouth, leaning close to her, waiting for the moment she would open her eyes.

Miranda's eyes shot open in a delayed reaction whenever she finally registered the hand over her mouth, looking a bit alarmed. But she soon calmed whenever she saw it was none other than Megatron, standing over her. She relaxed and blushed deeply, a feeling of relief washing over her.

Megatron smirked at her sexily, removing his hand once she relaxed.

"Hello, my dear..." he said softly, as to not wake anyone.

She continued to blush deeply "H-Hi..." she managed, in a gentle tone.

Megatron caressed her cheek gently "Are you shocked that I'm here? I told you that you would see me when you saw me... and that time is now..." he whispered gently.

She made a soft sigh in contentment "Shocked... Yeah. Super glad you're here... Definitely." she whispered with a fond smile, blushing softly.

Megatron chuckled softly, sitting on the bed beside her before he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

She pulled him by his shirt so that he fell on her slightly, kissing him back lovingly.

Megatron smirked into the kiss, using his tongue to open up her lips, and taste her fully once again.

Miranda made a slight mewl within the kiss when he began to play with her tongue, surrendering utterly and completely within the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He rumbled within his chest at her mewl, caressing her cheek as he continued to kiss her.

He soon broke it off however, so she could breathe for a moment, grinning at her smugly.

She panted slightly, blushing deeply and pressing her forehead to his, her eyes shut.

"Damn you can kiss..." Miranda said breathlessly "You'd put anyone to shame..."

Megatron chuckled "I'm glad you enjoy it so..."

Mi then scooted over and patted the now empty space next to her on the bed.

Megatron laid down next to her, wrapping his arms around her, and pulling her close to him.

She snuggled closer to him and pulled the covers over them, yawning slightly before she closed her eyes, feeling her body settle more now that she was in his arms.

"You gonna be here when I wake up..?" she wondered softly.

"As much as I want to... No. As much as your friend approves of our relationship, I do not want her to see us."

Miranda snuggled even closer to him "Okay..." she said in a soft disappointed tone, now trying her hardest not to go to sleep.

"Rest, Miranda. I will not be far away..." he told her, caressing her hair gently.

After a bit of reluctance, she began to fully relax once again, being lulled into a very comfortable sleep.

Megatron waited until she had been asleep for awhile before he allowed his holoform to disintegrate, disappearing from the area.

Quite early in the morning however, Starscream decided to pay Miranda a visit.

The Seeker hovered high in the sky above the Desa house, his holoform materializing inside the house, making his way into the room where Miranda slept.

Starscream's holoform held a devious smirk, his red eyes seeming to glow in the darkness around him as he observed her sleeping form.

He held two hand-fulls of markers in a rainbow of colors.

Crouching by her bed, with a devious smirk still visible on his face, he began to start writing stupid messages all over her face, neck, hands, and even her arms.

On the back of her neck, he spelled out the message "Starscream was here~." with a "D" emoticon and a small Decepticon Insignia off to the side.

He stood up and put his hands on his hips with a dark and evil amused smirk, admiring his work for a moment. After he was finished mentally patting himself on the back, he let his holoform disappear from the house, lying in wait above the clouds...

Much later into the morning, when Miranda awoke, she stretched with a lazy smile. She opened her eyes gently, and looked out toward the window at the beautiful day that lied ahead.

But... Something felt off...

She got up and soon noticed writings all over her hands and arms, starting to freak out a little.

Miranda quickly grabbed her glasses on the nightstand and put them on, practically leaping out of the bed as she rushed toward the bathroom.

"Who could've DONE this?!" she said in absolute horror before examining the back of her neck as well and checking to see if anything was written there.

When she read the three words on the back of her neck, her blood began to boil.

"STAAAAARRRSCREEEEEEAAAAAMM!" Miranda yelled in an angered growl-like shout, before tossing her clothes off in a quickened, fairly peeved, fashion. She ripped the shower curtain aside, grabbed a portable mirror, and stepped inside the shower, trying to scrub off as much of the marker markings from her skin as possible "I am going to make that slagger PAY!" she muttered through clenched teeth, this probably being the most angry she had been in a long time.

Starscream had heard everything, laughing evilly from his place above the clouds.

_"Payback's a glitch fleshy!"_ the Seeker thought in amusement before he flew off toward the farmyard.

Earlier, Megatron had tracked Starscream's location out of curiosity to see what his Second-in-Command was doing away from the farmyard. Soon enough, he watched the Seeker's alt speed past him after he heard Miranda yell Starscream's name in an angered growl-like shout.

Megatron let his holoform materialize inside the bathroom, curious as to what the Seeker had done to make her so angry.

"Miranda?" Megatron asked from outside the shower "What the FRAG is your problem?"

Mi continued to angrily scrub at all the marker spots where Starscream had drawn on her. Soon enough, she poked her head out from behind the shower curtain, with a very peeved frown, marker residue dripping off of her face.

"STARSCREAM IS MY PROBLEM!" she said angrily before ducking her head back inside the shower "Oooo... When I get my get my hands on that Seeker he'll wish he never messed with me..." she threatened darkly.

Megatron couldn't help but chuckle "You have to admit, you deserved it female... For the pranks you've pulled on him." he smirked.

Mi poked her head out from behind the shower curtain once again, still looking quite peeved "MEGATRON... No ONE... Pranks me... and gets away with it... Even my own family knows that..." she said darkly before ducking her head back inside the shower once again "Bitching fucking fraggin'... FUCK!" she mumbled irritably.

Megatron shook his head "You should not dish out what you cannot take, Miranda." he stated, letting his holoform disintegrate away.

"SAYS THE ONE WHO WOULD GET PISSED TOO IF HE WERE IN THE SAME SITUATION AND DID THE SAME AS ME!" Miranda shouted in protest, continuing to scrub away at the leftover marker residue.

_"Emotional female... I would not even prank in the first place."_ He thought, his alt-mode flying off back toward the farmyard, leaving Mi to fume.

Eventually, Miranda scrubbed all of what marker residue she could, and got out of the shower. She growled the entire time as she got ready for the day.

Once she done getting ready, she began to play War for Cybertron on Emily's PlayStation3. On the game, she beat the slag out of Starscream, over, and over again, just to make herself feel better. She even played Starscream's character on the game, just so she could commit suicide with him in the worst ways she could possibly think up.

It was some time later when Emily finally came jogging back into the house from a jog she completed to get exercise and pass the time when Miranda was asleep.

She hopped down the stairs, panting slightly "Hey Mi." she greeted before looking over at her and raising an eyebrow "Uhm... What's with the marker residue?"

Miranda growled "Starscream... That's what. I scrubbed it all off... Mostly... But the afthole just HAD to go and create death wish for himself..." she said irritably, before her frown of disdain turned into an evil smirk, destroying Starscream yet again in the game.

Emily rolled her eyes "Yeah... Whatever..." she looked to the television screen as Mi continued to commit suicide with Starscream's character, shaking her head before taking a swig from her water bottle "I'll be in the shower..." she stated, turning and heading for the bathroom.

Mi continued to play War for Cybertron for awhile before she put the game controller down with a slight huff, pouting as she looked out the window.

She froze suddenly... Seeing a black Semi-truck with navy blue flames as it drove by the house. She got up as quickly as she was able to and ran outside.

Once outside, she scanned the street toward the right, where the Semi should have still been driving down the road. But was nowhere to be seen...

She checked toward the left as well, but not seeing the Semi in that direction either...

She took a shuddered breathe, running a hand through her hair slightly before she walked inside.

_"What the frag is going going on with me? First I think I see Nemesis Prime in a forest area near the farmyard... And now I'm seeing his alt-mode..?" _

Mi sat on the bed, running a hand through her hair once again "Wish there was a way I could get in touch with any of the 'Bots or 'Cons... See if they've seen anything in the area..." she thought aloud.

Emily stepped out of the bathroom, twisting her hair up into a bun, and clipping it into place "Seen what? What's makin' you so paranoid?" she questioned, bobby-pinning her bangs back out of her eyes.

"I don't know..." she sighed a bit shakily "I think I'm losing it a bit to be honest..." she said looking toward Emily, concern in her tone and facial expression.

Emily sat down beside her "Why? What makes you think that?" she asked, looking worried.

"This is gonna sound totally paranoid and skitzo... But... I've been seeing Nemesis Prime... It's only been twice... But twice is enough to freak me out."

"Maybe he somehow got transferred into our dimension too... Hmm... That's worrying... I'm gonna need to talk to Optimus..." she said, soon getting up and looking around the room "Where the hell did I put my phone?" she murmured to herself, soon going to her room to look her phone.

Mi sighed heavily, rubbing her arms a bit in nervousness "I honestly hope to God I'm going crazy..."

"Indeed... I pray he isn't actually here... I already have a big enough headache with the six of them..." she commented, still looking around for her phone inside her room.

Soon enough, Emily found her phone, starting it up, and searching her contacts list for Optimus' comlink number. She had saved his comm number when he contacted her the morning before.

Optimus was woken from a slight doze whenever his comlink beeped for him to answer it.

:: This is Optimus Prime. :: he answered.

:: Optimus, it's Emily. Hope I didn't wake you from recharge... But I've got two questions for you. Do you know of Nemesis Prime? And if you do... Is it possible he could've transferred over to this universe as well and tracked Mi and I down? ::

:: I've never heard of him before until now... Why? ::

Emily sighed and sat down on her bed :: He's basically an evil, and I mean more evil than even Megatron, and violent, copy of you. He looks nearly identical to you... And Mi thinks she's seen him twice now... ::

:: I will have Bumblebee and Ironhide keep a closer watch on your residence. I will contact Megatron and let him know of this information. Optimus out. :: he stated before hanging up the comlink call with Emily.

Emily hung up her phone and covered her eyes with a hand, sighing.

:: Megatron, this is Optimus Prime. Please respond. :: Optimus hailed the Decepticon Leader's comlink frequency.

Megatron raised an optical ridge before he answered the call :: What is it Prime? ::

:: Emily has contacted me, and has told me that Miranda has been seeing a mech called Nemesis Prime. Supposedly, he is usually more of a threat than you are, and has more violent tendencies. She has also said he is like my evil clone or twin... Have you seen anyone like this recently? ::

Megatron hmmed for a moment, frowning :: Not that I've noticed, no. And for her to say that he is usually more of a threat than myself, seeing as she knows what I've done... This is concerning... ::

:: My thoughts exactly. :: Optimus responded, seeming to nod.

:: Barricade will join your two Autobots in watching from the ground. Starscream and I will do regular patrols of the area. If he is a clone of you, it is likely his alt-mode is the same as yours. ::

:: We'll keep in touch. :: Optimus stated, before he ended the comlink transmission.

:: Very well... :: Megatron said before the transmission was cut.

Megatron relayed the information to Barricade and Starscream, Barricade driving off to join Ironhide and Bumblebee in ground patrol of the area as soon as he was able to do so. Starscream headed off into the air to do a patrol from the sky, looking down upon the vast area, trying to scan for an alt-mode that was exactly like, or similar to, Prime's.

Miranda watched Emily walk out of her room "You don't look so encouraged... What'd he say?"

"Optimus hasn't heard of him, but he's gonna get in contact with Megatron about it. Ironhide and Bumblebee are going to keep a closer optic on us, and my residence. I bet Barricade will be joining them on the ground, while Megatron and Starscream will likely be covering sky patrol."

"Well, that makes feel a little bit better at least..." Mi said, falling back onto the bed.

Emily nodded "Yeah, I know... Helps calm you down a little bit knowing they'll be keeping a closer optic on us."

Mi sighed shakily before looking back to Emily "So, anything you wanna do today? Anything in particular?"

"Unfortunately, I'm gonna need to get my school shopping done soon, seeing as I'm going back in a week and a half... Grade 12, Fun..." she commented the last part sarcastically with a grumble "But, besides that, I don't really have anything specific planned."

Miranda sat up "I can go and help you get your school shopping done and over with if you like." she offered.

Emily shrugged "Sure, might as well get it done..."

*****During Shopping...**

Mi helped carry Emily's school supplies out to the car "Well... No Nemesis thus far... Guess I'm just losing it a bit..."

Emily shrugged "You never know where he could be hiding." she told her matter-of-factly, putting her school supplies in the trunk of her car, and then getting into her Mustang and starting it up.

Mi looked at her with a slight sweatdrop, stuffing Emily's school supplies in her trunk, shutting the trunk hatch, and getting in on the front passenger side "That really doesn't really help ease my worries you know..." she said as she fastened her seat belt.

"Sorry, but I gotta tell it how it likely is..." Emily murmured, pulling out of the parking lot, heading for the city.

Miranda sighed with a slight huff, watching the scenery pass by. The sound waves of a Linkin Park song track, resonating through her ears.

* * *

******Feel free to Critique, but please, do not flame, lets all play nice and get along, kay :) ?**


End file.
